One shot powa ! ! !
by Charisma6
Summary: Tous mes one shot Buffy.. Bcp de BuffySpike, une SpikeAndrew, une BuffyFaith...
1. Hurt me

Titre: Hurt me  
  
Résumé: Les pensées de Buffy et de Spike pendant qu'ils sont en train de faire l'amour et que Buffy demande au vampire de la mordre...  
  
Moment: quelque part dans la saison 6  
  
Disclaimer: Tous ces personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, UPN, Marti Noxon, etc etc, etc et je ne suis qu'une humble servante de leur talent lol :)  
  
Note: je déconseille à ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations sado-masochistes de lire cette mini fic, certaines personnes peuvent trouver cela malsain...  
  
Buffy  
  
Je suis là. Dans le noir. Je suis le noir. Je suis les ténèbres. Je ne te vois pas. Je ne t'écoute pas. Ton souffle... Oui j'entends juste ton souffle... Mais tu n'en as pas. Tu n'as rien à l'intérieur, tu es vide, je voudrais te voir mort mais j'oublie que tu l'es déjà. Et je te sens, je sais que tu es là. Tes mains sont sur moi et je ne dis rien. Qu'est ce que je peux faire à part vouloir te sentir en moi jusqu'à ce que j'en crève? Rien à part pleurer sur mon âme. Car tu me l'as volée. Oui,tu m'as pris mes remords et ma vie, et ça tu me le pairas Spike. Un jour, oui un jour, tu me demanderas de te faire mal. Et ce jour-là, ce sera toi qui aimera ça, et plus seulement moi...  
  
Spike  
  
Je t'ai pour moi, cette nuit comme toutes les autres. Tu seras toujours à moi, et ça tueuse, tu le sais. Qui te fairas ressentir ce que je te fais ressentir en ce moment même? Tu en reveux toujours, même si tu dis non. Là. Je sens ton corps si fort que tu pourrais croire que c'est l'enfer. Mais ça l'est Buffy... Je te turai un jour. Tu verras. Je te montrerai le mal à l'état pur. Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, si je n'avais pas autant envie de toi, jton sang serait sur les murs de cette crypte. Tu essaies de me rendre humain, mais tu n'y arriveras pas tueuse... Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu me fais ressentir.  
  
Buffy  
  
Ca y est, je sens que ça arrive, tu es arrivé au point ou l'amour et le sexe ne peut plus se séparer.... Non ne t'arrête pas. J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal. Je voudrais t'enfoncer ce pieu dans le coeur et te voir tomber en poussière, te voir souffrir, me demander pardon. La souffrance, la douleur, la peine sont là, maintenant... Non, je t'en supplie, continue. Moi, ne t'arrête pas, fais moi mal.  
  
Spike  
  
Regarde toi petite fille... Là, sous un vampire... Tu entends ce que tu me murmmures? Tu sens les flammes de l'enfer autour de nous? Elles vont te dévorer. Je t'aime tellement Buffy. Et je veux tellement te voir morte. Sentir ton sang dans ma george. Tu m'as tellement torturé.... Mais ce que je peux aimer ça. Plus je te fais l'amour, et plus je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais que toi. Tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou et tu m'embrasses, tu en veux encore. Et je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Je te laisserai me détruire jusqu'à te supplier d'arrêter de me tourmenter, jusqu'à ce que mon désir pour toi s'arrête. Et j'aurais si mal alors que tu en seras heureuse, si mal que je voudrais recommencer encore et encore... Mais si tu décides d'arrêter de me faire souffrir, tue moi vraiment, car je ne supporterai pas ca, oui, tue moi si tu ne veux plus me faire mal, mais ne me quitte pas.  
  
Buffy  
  
...et je te hais...  
  
Spike  
  
....et je t'aime tellement....  
  
Buffy  
  
Va t'en! Va t'en Spike! Va te faire foutre! Et pourtant, je ne veux pas, non je ne veux pas... N'arrête pas de me toucher je t'en prie, fais moi encore souffrir, fais moi une nouvelle fois te haïr...  
  
Spike  
  
Je n'en peux plus. Tu me regardes avec ces yeux qui en reveulent. Comme je voudrais te haïr...  
  
Buffy  
  
Parfois, je voudrais t'aimer, pour pouvoir supporter mon reflet. Parfois, je voudrais ne pas avoir envie de toi, juste pour pouvoir te regarder en face.  
  
Spike  
  
Tu es abandonnée dans mes bras, confiante et méfiante à la fois. Ta gorge est nue, si je te mordais, je te prouverais que je t'aime à en mourir, tu comprendrais la passion pour toi qui m'habite...  
  
Buffy  
  
Je sais ce que tu veux. Je le sais, car je le veux aussi. Vas y, vas y jusqu'à ce que la douleur me fasse crier, vas y, mords moi!  
  
Spike  
  
Tu as compris, tu tournes ta tête. Je veux t'aimer au-dela du bien et du mal, je veux mourir en toi, boire ta chaleur...  
  
Buffy  
  
Vas y Spike, vide moi de mon sang. Je vois ta tête qui s'avance... Ca y est, je sens la morsure qui me brûle. Je crie, mais je ne bouge pas... On dirait que tu hésites, vas y, ne t'arrête pas, fais de moi ce que tu as toujours voulu que je sois!  
  
Spike  
  
Tu sembles vraiment le vouloir, alors j'enfonce mes dents dans ta chair si tendre. Tu me presses contre toi. Ton sang.. Tu es à moi véritablement maintenant.. Plus personne ne t'auras jamais.... Ton sang coule, je le sens qui me nourrit, qui me rend fort comme jamais avant je ne l'ai été. Vas tu mourir? Peut-être... C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Tes yeux me disent de continuer. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant, je sens que tu te vides peu à peu et que tu aimes ca. Ton sang est sur mon corps, c'est si chaud...  
  
Buffy  
  
J'ai mal. Je veux ressentir ça pour l'éternité. Je ne sens plus la vie en moi, plus rien. Tu m'as tuée. Mais je voulais mourir dans tes bras.  
  
Spike  
  
Je ne te sens plus... Ton corps ne bouge presque plus et je continue de boire ton sang, le sang de la seule tueuse que j'ai aimé au point de la tuer.  
  
Buffy  
  
Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Je sais que c'est fini. Je l'ai trop souhaité. Mais si je dois mourir maintenant, je n'aurais pas peur, car je n'ai pas connu de plus grand bonheur que d'être là, blottie dans ta chaleur, amoureuse de ton moindre cri. Oui je t'aime Spike. Maintenant que tu m'as vidé de mon sang, que je ne suis plus qu'une ombre dans un jardin, je sais que je t'aime... C'est fini... Je n'existe plus...  
  
Spike  
  
Tu as une secousse pendant que je te vide encore, as tu peur?  
  
Buffy  
  
La mort m'a eu. Tu m'as eu...Je suis à toi. Je ne respire plus, tout est fini.  
  
Spike  
  
Tes yeux se sont fermés. Tu es à moi maintenant. Pour te garder je t'ai tué. M'aimais tu petite fille? Notre passion a gagné.. Je regarde les draps tâchés de sang, tu n'es plus là. Je me sens si bien pourtant. Car je sais que maintenant, tu es à moi, bien que ton corps soit, sans vie dans mes bras.  
  
Je me lève, et je te laisse sur le lit. Tu es belle comme ça, soumise, les cheveux ensanglantés, oui tu es si belle morte. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, même si je suis serein à présent. Que faire? Je sais,tu as eu mal, tu as donc eu du plaisir, c'est à mon tour.  
  
Je regarde la fenêtre. Je sais qu'il fait déjà jour... Peut-être ne te reverrai-je pas quand je serai mort pour la second fois... Peut-être revivrais-je jusqu'à l'infini, cette nuit ou pour la dernière fois je t'ai possédée, où je t'ai eu juste à moi.  
  
Je tire un rideau, un rayon de soleil entre. Juste assez pour que je meurs à petit feu. Pour que nous soyons réunins par la douleur. Je souris, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sens la chaleur qui commence à caresser ma peau, la brûler. C'est si bon. Le feu me dévore. J'aime ça. Je te regarde une dernière fois, petite poupée de cire qui a guidé ma vie si longtemps... Tu es à moi.Est ce que j'ai rêvé? Je pleure. Pourquoi? Après tout, tu as juste été une illusion... Mon illusion... As tu cru en moi un jour? Qui c'est... Dors de ton sommeil éternel, dors petite fille, oublie à jamais que tu as existé... Oublie tout de ta vie. Au moment ou je me sens partir, ou je sais que nous serons unis à jamais par ta mort et la mienne, je crois entendre quelque chose. Oui je crois entendre ta voix qui, du fond des ténèbres me dit:...Je t'aime...   
  
FIN 


	2. Bring me to life

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Adresse: Arwenundomiel173aol.com  
  
Titre: Bring me to life  
  
Résumé: fin de la saison 2, juste après la mort d'Angel. Ce qui se passe entre la fin d'Acathla et le départ de Buffy... Point de vue d'une Buffy changée par son acte. Cette histoire fait référence à des relations sexuelles, âme sensibles retournez dormir ! lol  
  
J'avais tort. Je croyais que je pouvais appartenir à la lumière. Mais les ténèbres m'ont possédée. Possesion. Péché. Expiation. Enfer. Damnation. Dieu m'a puni. J'ai péché. Angel a péché. J'ai pleuré. J'ai aimé. J'ai haï. La pluie. J'aimerais la sentir sur mon corps. Silence.... Toucher le silence. Etre. Ne plus saigner pour me prouver que je vis. Ne plus être morte. Avoir moi aussi mon âme. Angel me l'a volée. Sans âme, pas de remords. Mes regrets...Mes rêves... Je n'en ai plus... Il a emporté mon innocence en enfer avec lui. Rejoindre la lumière. Avant l'ombre... avant l'indifférence... Avec que j'appartienne totalement au mal. Avant que je devienne le mal. Comme si un ange me libérait.... Un vertige... Un cri... Un oubli...  
  
Tout ce que je demandais, c'était une vie normale. Ne pas sauver le monde. Bande de chiens, vous pouvez tous crever. Qu''est ce que ça peut bien foutre? Le mal. Il est partout. En moi. En Angel. Il souffle dans vos coeurs. Et quand vous le sentez, je me dis que je n'aime pas ça. Mais c'est faux. J'aime quand vous me tuez. Et je hais ma résurrection. Quand je meurs en vous, je sens les flammes de l'enfer me brûlaient. Puis ce silence. Je ne suis plus rien. Je disparais. Je n'existe plus. Et je revis. Je ne veux pas. Juste sentir mon sang couler. Angel. Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as tu maudit?  
  
Je t'ai délivré. Tu m'as enchaîné à l'enfer. L'épée. Elle est toujours là. Plantée dans le coeur d'Acathla. Et toi, hurles-tu? Je revois ton visage. Quand je t'ai meurti. Trahi. Trompé. Tu as tendu ta main vers moi et j'ai reculé. Je pleurais. Larmes. Sur qui pleurais-je, toi ou moi? Je ne le saurais jamais. Il le fallait Angel. Pour le monde. Pour nous. Quel avenir avions-nous? Et la mort me ronge. Je vais devoir vivre avec ça. Revoir ton visage. Tu me détesteras peut-être. Ca vaut mieux comme ça.  
  
Tout est calme. Ils sont tous partis. Ils ne savent pas que je les ai sauvés. Et que je me suis perdue.... Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, dans le noir, à pleure? A essayer de délivrer mon âme ? Une éternité. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Ma vie n'est qu'une illusion. Buffy Summers n'existe pas. Et cet endroit porte encore les marques de mon amour pour toi.   
  
Vivante. Je voudrais juste qu'elqu'un qui me ramène à la vie après toi.  
  
"Regardez-moi ça.... La Tueuse, assise si pitoyablement après avoit tué l'unique amour de sa vie. Sans personne, sans rien à part elle-même. Comme toujours. Tu te réjouis de la mort de ce salaud hein Summers?"  
  
Je relevai la tête. Mon silence était brisé. Tout comme mon innocence. Qui avait osé me parler ainsi? Qui?  
  
Appuyé contre un mur, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, son manteau de cuir tombant sur le sol poussiéreux. Spike. Si énervant. J'aurais pu le tuer. Mais sans lui, je n'aurai pas pu éviter la fin du monde. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu tuer Angel...  
  
Il puait l'alcool. Je sentais le whisky d'où j'étais. A quoi bon sentir... Je n'étais plus qu'une ombe. Un vertige. Un silence.... Je le haïssais. Aucun de nous deux n'avait réussi à tuer l'autre. Destin? Je ne croyais plus aux rêves. Ce sourire. Je détestais son sourire. Cette façon qu'il a de vous regarder en refoulant son instinct bestial au fond de lui. Son regard. Ses yeux qui lisent en vous. J'ai peur. Il sait ce que je peux ressentir. Il me hait. On ne connaît quelqu'un quand le haïssant. Il sait ce que je pense. Il sait ce que je veux. Il sait comment me faire mal. Et si j'aimais ça? Si je voulais le sentir me vider mon sang juste pour rejoindre Angel? Le sang, oui, le sang.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Spike? Tu n'es pas avec ta pute en train de rouler vers l'autre bout du pays?"  
  
Il esquissa une grimace. Drusilla. Je savais comment lui faire aimer la souffrance. Folle. Elle l'était. Il le savait. Il l'aimait. Et moi, qu'étais-je à part cette folie si proche de la raison?  
  
Il laissa tomber sa bouteille par terre. Un choc retentit.  
  
"La ferme. Tu crois que tu es mieux que moi? Tu pleures sur Angel alors que tu viens de le tuer. Ne te cache pas la vérité, tu es responsable de sa mort, et toute ta vie, tu sais que ça te hantera.."  
  
Il croyait que je ne le savais pas. La honte. La mort. Je voulais juste être vivante, oublier ce qu'avait été Angel... Oublier quand il m'avait fait l'amour.  
  
"Tu crois me faire du mal. Tu te trompes. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me tuer hein? Pourquoi tu es revenu? Ta pétasse ne veut plus de toi après t'avoir vu fuir comme un chien, ventre à terre?"  
  
Il serra les poings. S'avançant, lentement vers moi, il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas prendre son visage vampirique. Il s'arrêta devant moi. Il empestait l'alcool.  
  
"Tu n'es qu'une salope Summers. Rien d'autre. Et Angel ne valait pas mieux que toi. Tu aurais dû crever avec lui."  
  
J'éclatais de rire, tandis qu'une lueur sadique s'inflitrait peu à peu dans mes yeux. Les yeux du mal.  
  
"Arrêter d'essayer de te mentir Spike... Tu valais moins qu'Angelus. Regarde toi en face. Elle ne t'as jamais aimé. Elle t'as quitté ce soir et tu bois pour oublier ta peine. Je suis sûr que tu ne savais même pas comment la baiser."  
  
J'étais mauvaise. Je ne méritais pas de vivre. Pourquoi continuer à jouer la poupée? Le jeu était fini. J'avais perdu. Tant pis pour ma rédemption. J'en crèverais. Et s'il me tuait ce soir, ça ne servirait à rien. J'étais déjà morte.  
  
Je sentis quelque chose m'aggripait. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais soulevée de terre. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou. Il me tenait pas le col de ma chemisse, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Un rictus déformait mes lèvres. La vraie Buffy se libérait. Mes chaînes se brisaient. Je ne bougeais pas. Les traits déformés par la haine, il tremblait en tentant de me maintenir en l'air.  
  
"Fais gaffe. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais que ça peut être dangereux."  
  
"Tu te mens. Tu aimes les mensonges. Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle préférait quand c'était Angelus qui la faisait crier. Quand il la torturait. Tu n'es même pas capable de satisfaire une femme minable."  
  
Il me jeta de toutes ces forces contre le mur où ma tête heurta une pierre. Du sang. Je le voyais enfin couler. J'étais capable de me relever et de l'envoyer en enfer. Avec moi? Peut-être. Peut-être pas... Je ne fis rien. Je riais quand il s'avanca vers moi, la haine se lisait à travers lui.  
  
Il me donna un coup dans le ventre. Je ne criais pas. Je voulais juste être oubliée, rammenée à la vie. Et si pour cela, il devait me battre, je subirais. L'immortalité en vaut bien le prix.  
  
"Sale chienne! Tu crois savoir ce que c'est que de se voir à travers un miroir en train de faire l'amour? Angel ne t'as rien donné. Il est douillet comme un enfant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que s'abandonner et de sentir son corps jouir. Je parie que tu n'as même pas mouillée."  
  
Avais-je aimé? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Quand Angel m'avait prise, je m'étais donnée à lui car je croyais que l'amour pouvait suffir à tout. Etait-ce vraiment ça, le sexe? Non, je n'avais rien ressenti. Je m'étais dit qu'à force, il se rendrait compte que je mérite de faire l'amour.  
  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de faire l'amour Spike."  
  
Je relevais mon bassin, et collait mon dos au mur, assise par terre. Mon souffle était rauque. Non, je ne pouvais pas mourir.  
  
Il éclata d'un rire sarcastique. Il s'adossa au mur et tomba lentement à côté de moi, les mains derrière la tête.  
  
"Tu te trompes Summers. Tout le monde en a besoin. Je te plains vraiment. Ne pas faire l'amour... Tu n'as même pas d'excuses."  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait? Pourquoi est ce qu'il me regardait comme ça?  
  
"Tu n'es pas laide. Tu es belle. Enfant peut-être, mais belle. Quand tu te bats, tu as de quoi exciter un homme, et je sais de quoi je parle."  
  
Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait ce sourire. Ce sourire qui avait fait fondre toutes ces filles. Charmant. Sexy. Son pantalon en cuir le moulait. Trop peut-être pour que j'arrête d'y penser... Non, pas Spike. Enervant. Oui c'est ça. Enervant.  
  
"Tu es dégoutant....Répugnant. Je te hais. Comment peux-tu ressentir ça quand tu te bats avec moi?"  
  
"Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de bander Summers maintenant?"  
  
Je ne répondis rien. Je sentais de la chaleur. Il faisait froid pourtant. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas Spike. Non, pas Spike...  
  
"Qui te dis que je ne sais pas baiser la tueuse?"  
  
J'essayais de ne pas le regarder. J'étais excitée depuis quelques minutes, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je le regarde.  
  
"On m'a toujours dit que les tueuses avait quelque chose de plus au pieu. Je n'ai jamais testé. A ce qui parait, elle te provoque un orgasme en quelques secondes. Alors c'est à ça qu'Angel a goûté?"  
  
Mon corps se souleva. Pourquoi? Je sentais Spike à côté de moi. Il se rapprocha et se serra tout contre moi.  
  
"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me regardes pas ?"  
  
Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et la tourna vers lui. Ses yeux bleus pénétrèrent en moi. Putain de merde. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau. Même Angel ne l'était pas autant. Et qu'est ce qu'il était sexy. Qui m'aura? La mort ou lui? Je voudrais juste quelqu'un qui me ramène à la vie.  
  
"T'as chaud? Tu transpires.... Qu'est ce que t'as? Une tueuse ne doit-elle pas résister aux maladies?"  
  
Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de lui. Mon corps se dirigea dans sa direction, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Ma respiration devenait plus lente. Je n'étais plus la Buffy d'avant. Je le voulais. Il avait raison, personne ne pouvait se passer de faire l'amour. Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir mon contrôler. Il falalit que je me retienne.. Ne pas succomber. Si beau. Et j'en avais tellement envie.  
  
"Ou alors tu as peut-être envie de faire l'amour?"  
  
Il ne souriait plus. Mais il en avait envie. Je le savais. Je jetais un coup d'oeil en bas. Une bosse énorme était visible juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son intimité. Il bandait. Et j'avais envie de le soulager.  
  
Mon corps parlant pour ma tête, je me jetais sur lui et le plaquait au sol. Surpris, il ne réagit d'abord pas. Je ne voulais pas attendre.  
  
Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Il était froid comme la mort. C'était ça dont j'avais besoin. Il avait compris. Il passa ses mains sous ma chemise et approfondit notre baiser. Sa langue se nouant avec la mienne. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Rien à foutre. J'en voulais encore. Je ne pouvais pas quitter sa bouche. Il m'embrassa encore et encore, laissant sa bouche explorer la mienne. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une autre femme que Drusilla. Pas de tueuse. Pas de femme vivante. Il aima quand ma langue caressa ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Pas un baiser. Juste du sexe. Oui c'est ça, juste du sexe.  
  
Rapidement, il roula sur moi afin que je me retrouve sous lui. Il n'aimait pas être dominé. Tant pis, ce sera moi l'esclave. Il va voir ce qu'une tueuse est capable de faire.  
  
Il m'embrasse encore. Mes jambes se nouent autour de sa taille. Mon corps n'en peut plus. Maintenant. Je veux le sentir en moi maintenant. Je veux vivre.  
  
Mais soudain, il se relève juste au-dessus de moi, et plaque mes bras au sol. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'arrête? Il a compris. Mes yeux parlent .  
  
"Je veux t'entendre le dire Summers."  
  
Je n'ai pas besoin de demanquer quoi. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Depuis la première fois où il m'a fait du mal. Depuis la première fois où j'ai aimé ça...  
  
"Baise moi... Spike. Oui, Baise moi. Baise moi jusqu'à ce que j'en crève."  
  
Un sourire de satisfaction apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait. C'est à mon tour maintenant.  
  
Il arrache mes vêtements tandis que je déboutonne son pantalon. Il l'enlève et le jette au loin. Je passe mes mains sur son torse. Je n'en peux plus. Juste être ammenée à la vie... Ses mains parcourent mon corps et je frissonne.  
  
Sa queue. Elle est énorme. Plus grosse que celle d'Angel. Je la veux. Je la touche, la caressant. De haut en bas. De bas en haut. Il grogne. Il aime ça. Et je mouille, resserant mes jambes autour de sa taille.  
  
Sa main descend de mon bassin jusqu'à mon vagin brûlant. Il pose son doigt sur mon clitoris. Ma poitrine enfle et se soulève. Il le titille du bout des doigts, me torturant ainsi encore plus. Angel ne m'avait jamais fait ça. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et le serre contre moi, tandis que je sens son sexe se frottait contre le bas de mes fesses.  
  
Il bande. J'en veux plus.  
  
Son doigt descend à ma fente et il la caresse, me laissant pousser des cris de soumission. Elle est ouverte, prête à recevoir. Il entre dans ma chatte deux de ses doigts. Je crie. Je le sens se resserer encore plus. Il m'embrasse à nouveau.  
  
Ses doigts entrent et ressortent de mon vagin brûlant, le travaillant. De son autre main, il caresse mon sein gauche, gonglé d'excitation. La pointe de mes seins est dure, ils me font mal, je ne supporte plus cette attente.  
  
Mais il veut une dernière chose avant de me faire jouir. En poussant des gémissements, il me fait passer au-dessus de lui. Je vais lui faire savoir. Le pouvoir. J'ai le pouvoir.  
  
Je descends jusqu'à son sexe. Il a encore grossi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Je le prends dans ma main. Il pousse un gémissement de plaisir. Ma main passe lentement dessus. Une fois. Deux fois. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je me baisse. Je pose ma bouche dessus. Il frémit. Je n'ai jamais sucé de queue.  
  
Ma langue sort de mes lèvres et se pose dessus. Je la monte. La descends.  
  
Je sens la main de Spike dans mes cheveux. Elle descend sur mon dos.  
  
Je continue de travailler son sexe. Ma chatte mouille contre ses jambes. Il la sent bouger, ca l'excite. Je lèche plus avidemment cette fois-ci, tout en continuant à serrer le pénis du vampire dans ma main. Je le sens devenir raide. Alors je l'enfourne dans ma bouche, je sais ce qu'il va arriver.  
  
Spike ne peut pas se contenir. Il l'explose. Sa semence morte est dans ma bouche. Je l'avale. Du sperme. Celui d'Angel était tombé sur mes cuisses. Pas dans ma bouche. Spike. Il savait s'y faire. Je sentais ce liquide blanc coulait sur mon corps. Il n'avait pas tort. En une minute, je l'avais conduit à l'orgasme. Il haletait. Il ne voulait pas crier. Mais il jouissait. Sa amin était encore trempée de ma main. J'avalais, encore et encore.  
  
"Oh putain Buffy... Ce que tu suces bien..."  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait Buffy. Et c'était la première fois que je faisais jouir un homme. Un vampire. Comment Drusilla avait-elle pu le quitter?  
  
Je quittais son sexe, et m'asseya sur lui, les cuisses écartées. Son pénis était dressé. Son corps faisait des mouvements brusques. C'était le moment.  
  
J'empalais presque mon vagin sur lui. Il était dominé. La tueuse gagnait toujours sur un vampire.  
  
Je sentis son sexe en moi. Ca yest. Elle était énorme. Pas comme c'elle d'Angel. Elle s'inflitra vicieusement dans ma chatte. Elle me déchira. Et j'aimais ça.  
  
Sa main continuait à caresser mes fesses.J'ondulais du bassin. Ca le rendait fou. Son orgasme n'était pas fini. Il y était presque. Une nouvelle fois.  
  
J'allais de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'il bougeait également son bassin. Il faisait des vas et bien dans ma fente de plus en plus rapide, m'ammenant à l'extase. Je penchais ma tête en arrière, tandis que les mouvements de son pénis devenaient de plus en plus violents. Il donnaient de grands coups dans mon sexe qui conaissait à peine la jouissance. Angel n'aurait pas été capable de me donner ça.  
  
Baisée. J'étais baisée par un vampire. Sa queue entrait et ressortait de mon vagin en ébullition. Une chaleur soudaine m'envahit. Nos mouvements du bassin devinrent de plus en plus approfondis et rapides. Je sentais les lèvres de mon sexe commençer à se reserrer et à se détendre autour du sien.  
  
Je poussai un gémissement. Et puis, nous explosâmes tous les deux. Il jouit en moi. Je sentis une éjaculation forte, une vague de sensation m'envahir. Je ne retins plus mes cris. Je jouissais à présent. Ca faisait mal. Mais j'aimais ça. Ma chatte devenait de plus en plus rapide, et j'eus le premier orgasme de ma vie. Le premier. Avec quelqu'un que je haïssais.  
  
Epuisée, je roulais à côté de lui, le corps encore tièdre de cet amour qu'il m'avait donné.  
  
Il m'attira à lui.  
  
"Alors? Je t'ai donné quelque chose de plus Summers?"  
  
Je me serrai contre lui, mes jambes autour de sa taille, mon sexe contre le sien. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois. C'était plus doux que la première fois. Puis, il m'entoura de ses bras musclés et je fermai mes yeux. Je sentais son corps chaud contre le mien juste avant de m'endormir. Juste quelqu'un qui m'a ramenée à la vie.  
  
La froideur du matin me réveilla. Mon corps était redevenu froid. Froid comme la mort. Et je n'avais vécu qu'une seule fois. Avec Spike.  
  
J'étais toujours nue, mon pantalon de cuir et ma chemise à côté de moi. Je me relevai précipitamment. Alex ou quelqu'un d'autre allait sûrement venir voir si Angel était mort. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Personne ne comprendrait jamais. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de saigner cette fois-là. Je savais. J'avais su que j'étais vivante. Et j'étais de nouveau morte. Et ce silence revint au fond de moi. Et je fus à nouveau enchaînée aux flammes de l'enfer. Brûlée. Péché. J'avais de nouveau péché. Oups. Je suis une mauvaise fille.  
  
Je me couvris avec mes habits et jetais un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Spike n'était plus là.Probablement parti avant l'aube. Il fallait que je parte, vite. Je ne supportais pas la mort d'Angel. Et je ne supportais de ne plus sentir Spike en moi.  
  
Je remis mon haut en vitesse et cherchait mon string. Il n'était plus là. Spike. Ce salaud l'avait emporté avec lui. Je souris. Une façon de dire qu'il n'oublirait pas ce qu'il a connu cette nuit. J'enfilais mon pantalon de cuir. Ca me faisait mal. Tant pis. J'étais le mal. J'étais mon propre vertige. Mon silence. J'étais l'oubli... L'indifférence.... J'expiais ma faute.  
  
Crime. Châtiment.  
  
Je les ai vu une dernière fois avant de quitter Sunnydale. Devant le lycée. Tous si plats. Tous si... humains. Je n'étais pas humaine. J'étais l'enfer. J'avais livrée mon âme aux puisances démoniaques. Je savais que je ne refairai plus jamais l'amour comme ça... J'ai pris le bus. Le soleil baignait mon visage. Je n'étais plus triste. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Qui était Buffy Summers? Celle qui avait péché contre Dieu cette nuit? Ou celle que croyait ses amis? Expitaion. Enfer. Dammnation éternelle. Maudite. Nous étions tous maudits.  
  
Je faisais route vers Los Angeles. La ville de tous les désirs. Peut-être y reverrais-je Spike. Peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir me le dira. Et la mort. Serais-je à nouveau capable de me regarder à travers une glace et de voir quelque chose?  
  
Spike.  
  
Tu m'as trouvé.  
  
Je te hais.  
  
Salaud.  
  
Mais tu m'as juste rammenée à la vie...  
  
FIN 


	3. Save me from the dark

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Adresse: ArwenUndomiel173aol.com  
  
Titre: Save me from the dark  
  
Résumé: cette fic est la suite de "Bring me to life" et se situe 2 mois après, on peut dire entre la fin de la saison2 et le début de la trois :) Après avoir fui Sunnydale par peur d'elle-même, Buffy est serveuse dans un café à Los Angeles. Un soir, elle va faire la rencontre de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît bien... Point de vue de Buffy.  
  
Note: pas de relation sexuelle cette fois-ci, les âmes sensibles peuvent se lever lol!  
  
"Hey ma petite, il manque 5 dollars dans ta caisse!"  
  
Le ventre de Larry dépassait de son pantalon. Il puait la crasse du fourneau et son tablier était tâché de graisse. Ses petits yeux globuleux étaient ancrés dans son visage rond et luisant de sueur. Ses mains rouges d'avoir trop travaillées tentaient de remonter son pantalon trop petit qui n'arrivait pas à contenir ses fesses. Ce type m'avait toujours dégouté. Quel porc. Toujours à regarder sous mes jupes dès que je faisais un faux mouvement. S'il ne me payait pas assez décemment pour que je puisse avoir un appartemment, je foutrai le camp de cette ville de merde. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Ils ne me pardonneraient jamais là-bas. Non, pas de pardon. Pas de rédemption pour moi. Et dire que je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer. Même plus à dormir. Même plus à chercher au fond de moi qui j'étais. J'avais recommencé à jouer la poupée. La gentille petite Buffy toujours aimable. Celle qui n'avait jamais tué personne. Celle qui n'avait jamais saigné pour se prouver qu'elle était vivante. Je pensais que ça passerait avec le temps. Mais j'avais tort. L'ombre m'a eue. Mon vertige. Mon silence. Aucun ange ne m'a délivrée. lls m'ont maudite. Angel. Willow. Alex. Giles. Cordélia. C'est qui m'ont maudite. Et mon âme est toujours en enfer. Je ne suis pas innocente. Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus...  
  
J'aimerais faire faire bouffer à Larry sa graisse. Le dépecer. Lui faire voir ce qu'est le mal.Oups. Voila la mauvaise fille qui revient...  
  
"Je les ai donnés à un gars sur le trottoir Larry. Il n'avait pas assez de fric pour s'acheter une veste et on gèle par ces temps-ci la nuit dehors."  
  
Il me lança un regard perçant et une bouffée immonde de puanteur me parvint. J'avais envie de vomir.  
  
"Ecoute Black, ci c'est la jungle. Soit tu fais ce qu'on te dit, soit tu crèves. Tu n'as pas à donner le fric que je récolte. Le reste de ta vie tu le diriges comme tu veux. Mais c'est ma boutique ici. Alors tu suis mes ordres."  
  
Si seulement j'avais pu lui cracher au visage. Mais j'étais morte. Je n'avais jamais vécu. Les morts ne décident pas. Les voix. Elles ne se taisaient jamais. Les voix qui me disaient que l'enfer, c'était moi... Péché. Expiation. Crime. Chatiment. Depuis que j'avais libéré Angel, ces mots hantaient mes nuits. J'étais enchaînée à une innocence volée. A un silence brisé. La fin du monde ne servirait à rien. Le mien n'existait déjà plus.... Ceux qui fautent n'ont pas droit au pardon. J'avais appris que personne ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. Même pas Dieu. Avoir aimé était mon châtiment. Et mes larmes qui n'arrivaient plus à couler. Ils pouvaient tous crever. Je n'avais pas tué un vampire depuis deux mois. Il y a deux jours, j'ai vu une fillette se faire attaquée par un gang de jeunes démons. Je suis passée à côté. Je lui ai sourit. Et je l'ai laissée hurler. Pas de rédemption pour moi. Pas de poupée. Pas d'âme. Pas de délivrance. Je ne suis pas une gentille fille . Elle était si mignonne. Si frêle. 7 ans, 8 ans peut-être. J'ai aimé voir son sang couler. Oups. La vilaine fille....  
  
"Je connais les règles Larry. Mais je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça."  
  
Il s'avanca vers moi et s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Je sentis une main grasse sur mes fesses.  
  
"Ca ira pour cette fois.Mais fais gaffe petite-fille. La prochaine fois, je te vire."  
  
Ce que je voudrais le tuer. Sal porc. Je te laisserai crever. Qui me sauvera des ténèbres?  
  
Je sentis sa main me tâter les fesses durant quelques secondes. Je serrais les dents même si j'avais l'habitude. Je ne disais rien. Les morts ne disent rien... Il retira sa main lentement et me fit un sourire. Je ne le lui rendis pas. Ces vêtements sals commençaient à me coller à la peau. Je savais que je ne dormirai encore pas. Mes rêves... Mes mensonges... Il ne restait plus rien de moi.  
  
Je pris ma veste et mon sac posés sur la table côté. Larry n'aurait qu'à fermer. Je lui souhaitait une bonne nuit même si j'espérais que ce serait la dernière pour lui, et je fermai la porte, laissant retentir la clochette.  
  
Il faisait froid. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait foutre après tout? Je ne sentais plus le froid. Rien. J'étais vide. Glacée. Buffy Summers n'était qu'une illusion. Anne Black. C'est ce nom que j'étais à présent. Mais je savais que je n'existais pas. Ma tombe n'était toujours pas ouverte. J'aurai voulu vivre simplement. Vivre.  
  
Deux mois que j'avais quitté Sunnydale. Deux mois que je croyais pouvoir oublier. Je n'en étais pas capable. Pas capable de me regarder à travers un miroir... Que verrais-je à part la mort? Rien de plus qu'une ombre. u'un vertige. Qu'une larme. Une larme qui n'arrivait pas à couler. Ils me manquaient tous. Mais je ne pouvais effacer le regard d'Angel quand j'avais enfoncé l'épée dans son coeur. Je n'avais pas compris. Pas compris que la vie m'était interdite. Regardez ce que vous avez fait de moi. Juste un oubli, un cri qui redevient pénombre.  
  
J'avais fini par trouver un job minable dans ce café et un appartement à peu près décent. J'avais l'eau courante et une télé, c'était déjà ça. De toute façon, je n'avais besoin de rien. A part de quelqu'un qui me sauve du noir...  
  
Je marchais toujours, les jambes grelottantes sous cet uniforme ridicule. Mes cheveux blonds volaient dans la faible brise, lâchés, tandis que j'essayais de ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Une idée me vint en tête. Aller quelque part. Je ne sais pas où. Quelque part où on ne dormait pas. Une boîte? Ou bien combattre des vampires? Deux mois que je n'avais plus planté de pieu. Deux mois que je n'avais aimé à nouveau le sang et l'oubli...Deux mois que je n'arrivais plus à dormir.  
  
Rêver. Toutes les nuits, les morts me murmmuraient.... Un visage me réapassait sans cesse. Celui d'un vampire. Mais peut-être pas celui que l'aurait pu croire. A qui mentais-je? Peut-être à mon âme... Je croyais savoir où était l'enfer. Mais l'enfer, c'est moi. Dans ma chambre, je les entends murmmurer mon nom... Les voix me parlent toutes les nuits. Je les entends me parler de toutes ces choses que je veux depuis la mort d'Angel. Le sang. La mort. Les cris. Le viol....J'ai peur. Peur de ce que je ressens quand j'entends ces chuchotements. J'ai peur du noir. Dans le noir, je suis la petite poupée.... Et quelqu'un joue avec moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est Drusilla. Elle me murmmure que les étoiles et la poussièe n'attendent que mon sang pour que le monde s'écroule. Mes larmes coulent dans le noir. Dans mes propres ténèbres.... Dans un monde où moi seule suit... Là où personne ne peut me trouver. Là où je ne respire plus.  
  
Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Elles sont toujours là. Je me réveille en sueur, les vêtements collés à la peau, les mains moites. Aucun cri ne sort. Et j'attends. J'attends que l'aube se lève. Je pleure. Je les écoute. Ils m'emportent avec eux là où Dieu ne peut plus rien pour moi.... Là ou les ténèbres m'emportent.... Mais qui peut décider de ses rêves?  
  
commençais à avoir froid. Mon immeuble n'était plus qu'à 500 mètres. Je m'arrêtais, le souffle court. Le noir. Me replonger dans le noir. Les anges des ténèbres m'attraperont dès que j'aurais éteint la lumière. Ma bouche sera maculée de sang. M'entendras-tu?  
  
Le fétichisme, la haine, l'inceste, le viol... Toutes ces choses que les anges me murmmurent dans mes souvenirs. Chaque nuit, chaque fois que le soleil se couche, je sais qu'ils vont revenir me prendre. Je redoute leur voix, leur visages, leurs chants... Dans le sable, dans l'eau dans la terre... Je les ressens en moi.... J'étouffe. Et je reste assise dans le noir, attendant que l'ombre parte. Parfois, je ne dors pas pour ne plus les entendre. Le noir m'aura un jour, un de ces anges volera mon âme pour l'emorter au pays des morts.... Et mon innocence? Un ange a pris ma virginité. Qui suis-je alors? La passion céleste ou l'incarnation sensuelle de l'enfer? Les voix ne me disent jamais la réponse. Alors je ne dors pas. Je ne crie pas. Je ne respire plus. Je n'existe plus. Et quand le jour vient, j'attends le soleil, pour enfin, m'écrouler sous le sol froid, presque morte.... Attendant que le noir me laisse. Qui me sauvera des ténèbres?  
  
Dans mes cauchemards, je revois son visage. Pas Angel. Spike. Je me revoyais. Et je revoyais cette croix au-dessus de nous quand nous faisions l'amour. J'avais eu honte. Honte d'avoir aimer ce que mon pire ennemi pouvait me faire. Dans mes yeux, il pouvait voir mon monde. J'avais été sauvée un instant. Mon amour pour Angel était mort avec lui. Mais pas cette image... Pas l'image des lèvres de William Le Sanglant sur les miennes.. Pas celle de mes bras autour de son cou... Parfois, la mort me cr torturait avec ce souvenir. Un souvenir perdu... La seule fois où le noir ne m'avait pas fait peur... La seule fois où j'avais ressenti quelque chose avec de mourir à nouveau. Ma résurrection. Dieu sait les mensonges que je cache... Spike... Ce soir où il avait posé les mains sur moi. Ce soir où il m'avait ramenée à la vie.  
  
Je voulais juste quelqu'un qui me sauve du noir.  
  
Machinalement, je m'étais remise à marcher, la tête baisée. Plongée dans un monde sans lumière... Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpelle dans une ruelle ou nulle âme n'oserait s'aventurer une nuit d'hiver.  
  
"Tiens donc.... N'est-ce pas Melle la Tueuse habillée en boniche?"  
  
voix... Je l'avais appelée plusieurs voix dans mes cauchemards pour qu'elle vienne me tirer de ce monde sans fin. Un frisson me parcourut. Impossible que ce soit lui... Non... Je mentais encore. Ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Et mes pleurs que le sang des innocents morts par ma faute. Mon coeur battait plus vite. Je me rappelais de cette voix. Et à qui elle appartenait. Lui... Lui... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.  
  
Je relevais la tête.  
  
Spike.  
  
"Fabriquer des hots dogs ça te fatigue trop l'esprit pour trouver la case répondre dans ton cerveau, ou alors c'est un exercice trop difficile Summers?"  
  
C'était lui.  
  
Spike.  
  
Je pensais à lui. Et voila L'ange de la mort me rendait à présent visite. Le jour du jugement était arrivé...  
  
Toujours pareil. Pantalon de cuir ultra sexy. Veste en cuir. Chemise rouge laissant apparaître sa peau blanche. Je me rappelais de cette chaleur. De ce froid. De lui... De ses yeux qui lisent en vous. Enervant. Un vampire terriblement énervant. Mon regard  
  
croisa le sien. Pas de surprise. Juste un plaisir malsain. Nous revoila, deux mois après, toujours au même point. Toujours à mon regard vide... Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Bleus. J'aurais voulu y mourir. Dans cette eau glacée... Dans les bras de celui qui m'avait fait sentir vivante. Sans que je laisse couler mon sang. Et sans perdre mon âme...  
  
"Je bosse Spike. Comme certains je ne cours pas après les rats."  
  
Il me regardait d'un air étrange. De haut en bas, de haut en bas, tandis que je resserais plus fort contre moi mon anorak. Mes cheveux volaient dans les vents. Ma jupe se soulevait de temps en temps. Il n'y prêtait pas attention. Ce qu'il regardait, c'était mon visage.  
  
"Ton humour a même augmenté. Pauvre petite fille... Voici l'histoire d'une tueuse de vampires qui a tué l'amour de sa vie et quitté ses amis pour venir s'enterrer dans un appart minable à Los Angeles. Là où personne ne pourra connaître son histoire."  
  
"Ma vie ne te regarde aucunement. Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici?"  
  
J'étais toujours sur la défensive.Entre Spike et moi, tout avait toujours été simple. Du sang. Du mal. Mais la dernière fois, je n'étais plus vide quand il m'avait fait l'amour. Dans ses yeux, j'étais morte. Dans ses lèvres, je m'étais sentie vivante. Saurais-je un jour le dire...  
  
"Je voyage comme tout le monde. L'été n'est pas encore fini Summers. Comme certains, je n'ai pas besoin d'enfiler une mimi-jupe et de me laisser tripoter pour vivre."  
  
Son sourire avait disparu. Mais son visage exprimait quelque chose d'étrange. La dernière fois que j'avais vu cette expression sur son visage, c'était le jour où il était en moi. Au moment ou nous avions quittés l'enfer. Au moment où j'étais sortie de ma tombe...  
  
"La ferme. Je fais ce que je peux pour gagner ma vie, et je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions minables. Je suis sûre que tu m'as suivie. Je te connais trop bien."  
  
Un étincellement passa dans ses yeux. Quelque chose d'indescriptible.  
  
"Tu as parfaitement raison. Je t'ai vue au coin de la 5eme. Au départ, avec cet ensemble ridicule je ne t'ai pas reconnue. Tu m'as regardée sans me voir à un moment. Et c'est quand j'ai vu ton regard que je t'ai reconnu. Ton regard vide. Comme si tu étais morte. Toujours le même.Une ombre qui passe et fuit la lumière... Pour retrouver les ténèbres et l'oubli."  
  
J'avais chaud malgré le brouillard qui traînait. Alors, je brûlais encore parmis les flammes de l'enfer? Je ne savais toujours pas qui j'étais. Je croyais que j'aurais pu changer. Je m'étais trompée. J'allais rentrée comme tous les soirs dans mon appartement qui puait la graisse à force de manque de temps pour le nettoyer. Et comme tous les soirs, le noir allait me reprendre... Comme tous les soirs, les voix me murmmureraient que j'étais privée de rédemption...  
  
"Fous moi la paix. Tu crois me connaître peut-être? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que je bosse dans un café hein? Qui es tu pour essayer de diriger ma vie?"  
  
Il fronça les sourcils. La brise s'arrêta de souffler. Un silence nous enveloppa soudainement. Puis il partit, comme mon innocence. Mon innocence avec Angel, avec lui... Avec tous ceux qui m'avaient tué. Je restai enfermée dans un cerceuil. Sentant la terre sous mes doigts. Je hurlais, mais personne n'entendait rien. Mes mains écorchées gratter le sol pour en sortir. Puis ma respiration se couper. Et puis, le néant..... Et un visage. Le sien.  
  
"Ce n'est pas à toi que je pensais Summers. As tu déjà pensé aux autres? A Willow, Alex, Giles ou Cordélia? Tu les as anéantis. Meurtris, saignés jusqu'à ce que l'enfer deviennent leur paradis. Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont devenus? Tu t'en fous. La seule chose qui importe c'est toi. Tu as honte de ce que tu es, de ce corps sans vie que tu habites malgré toi. Tu ne peux même plus te regarder dans un miroir quand tu pleures. Car ce que tu vois, tu sais que c'est toi. Tu voulais t'oublier. Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais. Ou que tu sois, les voix te poursuivront toujours. Et tu crèveras. Ce jour- là, personne ne sera avec toi. Tu te regarderas à travers les autres. Et tu ne verras rien. Juste le noir."  
  
Je frissonai. Je n'avourai jamais à Spike que je savais qu'il avait raison. Willow.... Alex..... Giles..... Cordélia, cette pute? Non. Quoi que j'en dise, je l'aimais. Je les aimais tous. Mais leurs vies ne pouvaient être ainsi. Tous si.... humains. Ils ne comprendraient pas. La mort m'a eue avant eux. Et bientôt, ils m'oubliraient. Personne ne se souvient des gens comme moi.  
  
"Je suis partie pour ne pas qu'ils perdent ce que je n'ai plus depuis longtemps."  
  
"Et quoi?"  
  
"Mon humanité."  
  
Je n'entendis pendant quelques secondes que le bruit d'une conserve qu'on chat tentait d'ouvrir avec ses dents.  
  
"Tu crois les avoir sauvés pauvre petite fille? Willow a rompu avec Oz qui a quitté la ville. Giles et elle passent leurs nuits à te rechercher, en disant que tout va bien. Alex est devenu ce qu'il ne voulait jamais être. On l'a trouvé mort il y a 2 semaines, sur le bord de la route. Il était drogué, son corps parcouru d'entailles. Une à chaque prise pour marquer sa descente en enfer. Et dans sa main, une photo de Willow et toi. Cordélia est resté la même. En apprence. Elle fait celle qui est contente que tu te sois enfuie devant la vraie Buffy. Celle qui aime saigner,juste pour savoir qu'elle vit. Puis qui se couche dans le noir, terrifiée par son âme.... Son âme noircie à la lueur d'une bougie. Une bougie allumée par une vierge. Toi, avant Angel. Avant d'accéder à l'immortalité des maudits. Mais tu sais ou je l'ai vue il y a 3 jours? A San Francisco. Elle passait dans les rues, une photo de toi à la main. Elle demandait si on ne t'avait pas vu. Au soir, elle s'est assise dans une rue déserte, la tête entre les mains. Et elle a pleuré. Pleuré car tu as péché. Tu les as tous fait payer pour ta mort. Crois-tu que ça te mènera à ta résurrection ?"  
  
Je n'avais rien ressenti. A peine une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme. Et pas de larmes. Willow, Giles... Et Alex mort. C'était le prix pour m'avoir rencontrée. Ceux qui croisaient mon chemin finiraient sur le bûcher. Les humains autant que les démons. Personne ne m'échappait. Le dernier jugement n'avait pas sonné pour moi. Un ange ne me retenait pas les mains pour que je vois la lumière. Et je ne touchais pas le silence... La pluie ne me délivrait pas. Entre nous, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Les ténèbres et un châtiment pour m'avoir aimée.  
  
"Tu crois que si je reviens ils ne souffriront plus? Je ne peux leur offrir que la mort. Et moi. Je serai toujours seule. Tant pis si j'en crève. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je suis. Même pas toi."  
  
Son regard croisa le mien. Ses yeux, ses yeux.... Y mourir. Reposer en paix. Sentir le sable chaud. En lui je voulais mourir. Et revivre à travers ses yeux...  
  
"Je sais qui tu es Summers. Je t'ai haïe. Je te désirais au point de vouloir te tuer. T'étrangler pendant que je t'embrassais. Tetransformer et que tu sois à moi. Drusilla le savait. Elle m'a quittée car je en lui faisais plus aussi mal qu'avant. Quand tu me frappais, tu étais si belle. Les lèvres en sang. La haine à travers tes yeux. Et toi, vivante. Car tu vivais quand tu voulais me tuer. La façon dont tu te battais contre moi... J'aurais voulu te faire l'amour en te vidant de ton sang, te sentir tremblante sous moi, incapable de me résister et de te défendre. Je voulais le faire cette nuit où nous avons fait l'amour. Je voulais que tu m'appartiennes. Que ton corps et ton esprit soient à moi. Avoir le mal à l'état pur. Tu aurais été si belle en train de dévorer un enfant, une innocence si pure, celle que tu avais perdue.... J'étais obsédé par toi. Te tuer. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu y arriver."  
  
Ainsi, il avait toujours eu envie de moi.... Je le savais. Car moi aussi je le voulais, même si j'aimais Angel. Je le haïssais. Je voulais qu'il meurt lentement. Mais je le voulais en moi avant. Juste pour sentir ce que ça fait, de sentir la mort dans son corps, d'être vide, sans âme.... Je ne le sais que trop à présent. Comment aurais-je pu oublier cette nuit à Sunnydale? J'étais vivante. Je respirais. Je hurlais. Ma tombe s'était ouverte. J'avais sentie la pluie couler sur moi. Un instant, j'avais tout oublié. Oublié qui j'étais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je vivais. Puis quelqu'un m'a poussée à nouveau. Je n'ai pas pu crier. La terre m'a recouverte. J'ai vu son visage, avant de me rendormir pour l'éternité. C'était Spike. Le jour où il était parti.  
  
" Tu crois que je t'aurai laissé m'avoir sal chien? J'aurais préférer crever. Tu ne m'étais rien. Cette nuit, j'avais tué Angel. Il me fallait encore quelque chose pour me prouver que j'étais encore perdue. Et toi, tu étais là... Je t'ai eu, et tu es tombé dans le piège. Je ne serai jamais à toi Spike. J'appartiens à un monde que tu ne connais pas."  
  
A un silence... A un vertige...  
  
"Tu appartiens à mon monde Summers. A celui de l'ombre. Tu mens. Regarde toi. Tu trembles en me regardant, incapable de soutenir mon regard. Ce que tu as fait, ce n'était pas par dépit. Tu le voulais autant que moi. Seulement tu as honte, honte d'avoir aimé être dans mes bras, de sentir ma main dans tes cheveux. Regarde ce que tu es devenue par tes mensonges."  
  
Il s'approcha de moi. Je sentis un froid me parcourir. Je ne bougeais pas. Sa main passa sur ma joue.  
  
"Laisse moi te faire comprendre. Tu peux vivre à nouveau Summers. Il te suffit juste de le vouloir."  
  
Sa main caressa mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je voulais me blottir contre lui, pleurer tout ce que je n'avais plus pu dire depuis la mort d'Angel. Le sentir froid, contre moi. Il serait ma faiblesse mortelle. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Personne ne devait savoir ce que j'étais réellement ni ce que les voix me chuchottaient la nuit, quand les enfants dormaient. J'aurais voulu partir, lui foutre mon pied là où je pense et m'enfuir loin de cette ville, de Larry, de ces visages dans ma tête, de cette petite fille à qui j'avais souri devant la mort. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Sourire à sa propre mort. Les maudits ne conaissent que l'enfer. Le purgatoire. J'attendrais. Je en pouvais pas me laisser aider. J'étais condammnée. Personne ne pouvait me sauver du noir.  
  
"Il faut... Il faut que je rentre.."  
  
Je détournai le pas et me mit à marcher précipitamment.  
  
"Hey! Qu'est ce qui te prends Summers?"  
  
J'entendis un bruit de pas précipité derrière moi. Non Spike... J'entends la mort. Il faut que tu fuis avant de devenir comme moi... Avant d'être ce que tu as toujours rêvé d'être... J'essayais de courir mais j'avais trop mal à la cheville. Unea ntorse faite trois jours auparavant me torturait toujours. Foutue jambe. Il fallait que je parte... Alors que je commençais à aller plus vite, un bras m'attrapa la main et me força à me retourner.  
  
Les joues en feu, je me retrouvais face à Spike. Ses yeux... J'aurais voulu y mourir... Y mourir...  
  
J'essayais vainement de me dégager. Malgré ma résistance de tueuse, ce foutu boulot me tuait. Rester toute la journée à faire des sandwichs, coincés entre un gros lard et une nymphomane à entendre ce qu'ils faisaient dans les toilettes derrière. Mon corps était si fatiguée que je n'arrivais même pas à lui mettre mon pied à l'endroit sensible. Désespérément, j'essayais de dégager mes bras de son emprise avec plus de violence tout en grognant.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Summers?"  
  
"Va te faire foutre!"  
  
Un goût de sang parvint dans ma bouche. Morte. J'étais morte. Lui-même venait de le dire. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je poussais un cri. Personne ne m'avait jamais entendu. Et personne ne m'entendrait jamais... Je donnais un dernier coup d'effort en tentant de lui tordre le bras. Je n'y parvins qu'à moitié. Fermement, il m'attira contre lui et plaqua mes mains derrière le dos. J'étais maintenant face à lui, le regard farouche, les dents serrés, les cheveux volants au vent.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit que le bruit des taxis qui circulaient encore.  
  
"Laisse-moi partir."  
  
"A une seule condition. Quand tu m'auras dit ce qui te prend d'un seul coup."  
  
Il était toujours aussi beau. Je sentais son pantalon de cuir contre mes jambes. Je frissonai. Je ressentis ce sentiment. Ce sentiment lorsque nous avions fait l'amour.  
  
"Je... Je veux juste rentrer. Je suis fatiguée."  
  
Il me serra plus fort. J'avais mal.  
  
"Fais croire ça à d'autres. Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois."  
  
Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens.  
  
"Je pensais à toi juste avant que tu me parles. Comment puis-je penser à toi après tout ce que nous avons vécu? Après que tu aies essayé de me tuer. Après que tu m'es trompée un nombre de fois que je ne peux pas compter. Et tu sais à quoi je pensais?"  
  
Son visage né réflétait plus rien. Il ne répondit pas.  
  
"A la fois où tu m'as fait l'amour après la mort d'Angel. A la fois où j'ai su que j'appartenais au même monde aue toi et que mon âme était perdue. A la fois où tu m'as sauvée du noir. A la fois où j'ai été vivante... A la fois où je me suis sentie exister. Alors que je ne voyais que les flammes et Satan."  
  
Il planta une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les miens.  
  
"Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi? J'ai aimé te serrer contre moi. Sentir contre mon corps ton souffle. Se taper une tueuse est un exploit pour un vampire. Penser à elle après est pire que le soleil pour un mort vivant. Je vis dans la terreur depuis ce jour-là. Quand je t'ai vu, une douleur s'est emparé de moi. Comme la première fois ou j'ai vu Drusilla. J'ai peur Buffy. Peur de moi-même."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Tu m'as appelée Buffy."  
  
Il resta paralisé une seconde. Comme si plus rien ne comptait à part moi.  
  
"Tu vois où tu m'as menée la Tueuse? Depuis ces deux mois, je me noie. Il n'y a personne pour me sauver. Penser à toi est la pire chose qui m'est arrivée. Je pensais que ça n'était qu'une histoire de sexe au début. Ma revanche sur Angel. Avoir eu celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Plus les jours passaient, plus je pensais à toi.A tes lèvres. A ton corps. C'est mal. Les vampires ne ressentent pas ça pour les tueuses. Je fais un être pitoyable. Moi qui voulait te tuer. Me voici à ta merçi Summers."  
  
J'avais cessé de me frissoner. Ma résistance était tombée. Ses bras avaient lâché les miens pour se nouer autour de ma taille. Ma poitrine était appuyée contre son torse.  
  
"Je crois qu'il ne comprendraient pas. Ils sont tous... trop humains. Et je me sens noire. Noire comme l'ombre. Seul toi m'a sauvée. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi."  
  
"Il faut que je..."  
  
"Chut."  
  
J'avais appuyé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il était beau. Tellement beau. Il me fixa un instant, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais. Comme si ce n'était pas, mon doigt se retira lentement. Mes mains aggripèrent avec douceur son visage. Mes lèvres s'approchent des siennes. C'était comme si je volais. Comme si j'accédais à une autre immortalité que la mienne. A un autre péché... Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes. Puis elle s'y posèrent. C'était comme si j'embrassais quelqu'un pour la première fois... Comme si j'avais encore 15 ans, au lycée, et que je découvrais le contact d'un homme contre moi. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça. Je sursautai. Aucun homme ne m'avait touché depuis 2 mois. Je sentis quelque chose en moi. Une vie, un esprit, une douleur.... Et je me rappelais. Je me rappelais qui j'étais. Ce que nous avions été tous les deux. Ses lèvres étaient toujours sur les miennes, ses bras autour de ma taille. Mes mains passèrent autour de son cou. Il m'embrassa encore. Et encore. Juste un baiser. Comme cette nuit là... Chaste, pur. Je ne sentais plus rien, sauf lui contre moi. Et le vent. Le vent dans mes cheveux. Exister. J'étais quelqu'un dans le monde. Une lumière étrange éclairait ma tombe. Quelqu'un me voyait. Et de ses mains, il enlevait la terre sur mon corps.  
  
Nos bouches se séparèrent quelques instants après. Il m'a souri. Je suis à lui. j'ai toujours été à lui. Même quand il me frappait et que sans le vouloir, je me laissais faire. Sans le savoir, je le voulais, au plus- profond de mon âme.. Un désir meurtrier. Une mort dans le sang. Une mort dans l'amour. Une étoile qui s'éteint.  
  
"Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu en as besoin. Demain c'est dimanche, je sais que ton patron n'ouvre pas. Tu vas te reposer, ne pas sortir. Tu te sentiras mieux après."  
  
Oh non Spike, pas la nuit. Ils vont me reprendre, ils vont me tuer, et je ne pourrais plus te sentir contre moi. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Te voila, en train de me regarder, de regarder ce que je suis devenue, et ma tombe cède. Je vois les rayons du soleil. Mais sur la pierre, on voit toujours écrit "Buffy Summers". Plus de rêves.... Dormir. Je ne pouvais pas. Encore es voix qui me demanderont si je veux être violée, torturée, fouettée.... Encore ma voix qui répondra "oui", la lumière qui disparaîtra. Encore la jouissance. Et le dégoût au réveil.... La corde sous mon cou. La mer devant moi. Personne pour m'y nouer. Pour que je disparaisse. Pas cette nuit. Je ne supporterai pas de les voir me reprendre une nouvelle fois. Qui sont-ils? Des anges, des morts? Des murmmures.... Mes propres péchés... Ma punition pour recommencer à vivre... J'aurais voulu hurler pour échapper à ce monde qui me reprenait. A ce regard qui criait veangeance. A cette voix qui me chuchottait que j'étais à eux, que mon âme et ma torture étaient leurs vies.... J'étais morte. Récussitée une fois. Puis le vide à nouveau. Pourra t-il me sauver de moi-même.... ou de son désir? Pas le noir... Je t'en prie Spike, pas le néant.  
  
Je serrai sa veste entre mes mains.  
  
"Non, pas chez moi je t'en supplie... J'ai peur Spike... J'ai peur du noir."  
  
Il comprit. Il ne dit rien. Il me serra plus fort contre lui  
  
"Viens. Je vais t'emmener là où tu n'auras plus peur du noir."  
  
Sauvée ou dammnée?  
  
Il m'entraîna par la main au bout de la ruelle. Je ne conaissais pas ce coin là. Chaque soir, je me contentais de faire le trajet du café de Larry jusqu'à mon appartement pourri. Nous passâmes à côté du chat qui avait réussi à gratter le thon au fond de la boîte de conserve. Il me regarda comme on voit passer un ange. Je sentais une odeur d'ordure derrière moi. La rue était sombre, déserte. Los Angeles m'avait toujours semblé une ville animée. Mais là où m'emmena Spike, c'était comme la mort. Les bas-fonds de l'âme humaine. Il tourna à droite au bout de la ruelle et nous débarquâmes sur une rue encore plus étroite. Une odeur infecte flottait dans l'air. Je serrai plus fort sa main. Il le sentit et passa son bras autour de mon cou tout en caressant mes cheveux. Je me sentis libre à ce moment-là. Libre de choisir qui pouvait avoir ma vie entre ses mains. Nous passâmes devant une prostituée sordide. Vêtue d'un string et d'un soutien-gorge, elle nous regarda d'un air de satisfaction. Mais elle fut déçue quand nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un, il y a longtemps... Moi, au début, avant le café. Mais je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avais pas le droit de donner mon sang à des hommes pareils. Les maudits n'ont que l'enfer. Mon pied butta contre une seringue usagée, à côté d'un type défonçé par de l'héroïne sûrement. Il ne bougeait pas. J'emjambais ses jambes, me demandant où Spike m'emmenait. Nous tournâmes à droite cette fois-ci, puis nous descendîmes un escalier en ruine pour arriver sur une petite place, avec un chien mort au milieu. Je frissonais. Spike s'arrêta. Je levai la tête. Un grand batîment en pierre. Une porte en bois presque cassée. De la poussière sur les escaliers de pierre. Une croix en haut. Une église en ruine. Résurrection. Pleurs. Christ. Croix. Pourquoi?  
  
"Il fait noir Spike là-dedans.."  
  
Je reculais.  
  
Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes lèvres et les carréssèrent.  
  
"Non. Là où je veux t'emmener, il en faira pas noir. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu sois prêtes à me suivre. Si tu veux être libérée..."  
  
J'aquiesçais.  
  
Enlève toutes ces choses dans ma tête, tous ce sang, et ton nom écrit sur les murs de ma détresse... Ton nom gravé dans la roche, à jamais. Je t'ai toujours appartenu. Sauve moi du noir. Et après, je pourrais t'aimer peut- être... Ou bien est-ce déjà le cas?  
  
Il me reprit par la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'église. Ca sentait la poussière. De vieux bancs en ruine jonchaient le sol immonde, laissant apparaître des bibles déchirées ou usagées par le temps. Un bac en pierre pour l'eau bénite, un autel, un cierge éteint, une porte et un escalier dans le fond. Une église toute simple. Sans rien. Pourquoi ici? Pourquoi une église? Mon regard se posa sur une croix en haut, puis sur un groupe de drogués assis dans un coin. Ils me regardèrent avec leurs yeux grands ouverts. Plusieurs seringues vides et des boites de cds jonchaient le sol. Une fille aux cheveux teints en verts dormaient à côté d'un poste. Une musique douce s'éleva, comme le chant qui vous emmène dans le chemin des âmes, et qu'elle s'égare, auprès des portes de l'enfer....  
  
I TRIED TO KILL THE PAIN  
  
J'ai essayé de tuer la souffrance  
  
BUT ONLY BROUGHT MORE  
  
Mais j'ai seulement apporté plus  
  
Je me sentais vide. Vide de tout ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Il me faisait si noir là-dedans. Je sentais qu'elles reviendraient me prendre bientôt...Je m'élèverais dans les flammes, comme la fiancée de l'enfer. Satan me portera au bord du fleuve des âmes perdues pour que j'y vois la mienne. Puis il fera de moi sa reine.. Je porterai une couronne de roses rouges. Je me vois, tenant la main à Spike dans un grand jardin. Il y a cette petite fille. Elle crie. Des vampires la saignent. Je lui souris encore et je dépose un baiser sur ses joues. Spike s'agenouille devant moi. Le ciel devient noir. Le soleil disparaît. Je ne ris plus. J'ai du sang sur les mains. Je les passe sur mon visage. Il pleut. Il pleut du sang. Je tourne sous cette délivrance. Spike me regarde, toujours agenouillé, ne tentant rien. Je tombe devant lui. Il passe sa main sur mes lèvres. Je lèche le sang. Et puis je me sens vivre.... Je prends une pierre et je m'entaille les veines. Je ris. Et je ris encore. Il me sourit. Je suis vivante. J'ai survécu. C'est moi la reine des dammnés. Immortelle. Celle qui survivra à tout cela.  
  
I LAY DAYING  
  
J'ai mis la mort  
  
Spike me désigna d'un regard l'escalier en bois poussiéreux au fond. Je le suivis, accroché à sa main, le dernier espoir qui me raccrochait au monde réel.  
  
AND I'M POURING CRIMSON REGRET AND BETRAYAL  
  
Et je verse le regret brûlé et la trahison.  
  
Je me suis trahie moi-même. Avouée ce que j'étais à Spike. Vivre à travers un démon. Qui suis-je ? Un archange ? Un démon a pris ma virginité. Un autre mon désir. Le premier est mort. Le deuxième veut me sauver. Il m'a promis que je n'aurais plus peur. Je suis avec lui, et je n'ai pas peur. Mais le noir est toujours là. Je le sens derrière moi. Il me dit que je ne résisterai pas longtemps. J'ai trahi Willow. Angel. Et toi aussi Spike. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois.... J'ai besoin que tu m'étrangles. Pour vivre, il faut que tu m'écorches.... Serais-je capable de ressentir quelque chose, comme quand tu m'ambrassée ? Serais-je encore avec toi sous cette pluie de sang avec la petite fille ? Non, je suis toute seule. Tu es parti. Il y a une grille que je ne peux pas franchir. Je vois la rivière, et mon âme de l'autre côté. Elle est enchaînée à un mur. Condammée à rester ici. Avec sur mon corps, les marques de ton désir obscur. Et moi, qui ne pleure pas. Et moi, qui regarde la petite fille. Je la prends dans mes bras. Une poupée. C'est moi que j'ai tué. Je suis une méchante fille.  
  
I'M DYING PRAYING BLEEDING AND SCREAMING  
  
Je meurs, je prie, je saigne et je hurle.  
  
Me sauveras-tu du noir ? Je posais ma main sur la rampe et grimpait les premières marches.  
  
AM I TOO LOST TO BE SAVED, AM I TOO LOST ?  
  
Suis-je trop perdue pour être sauvée, suis-je trop perdue ?  
  
Les marches deviennet de pierres. Et la paroi aussi. On dirait le château de la Belle aux Bois Dormant...  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET RETURN TO ME SALVATION MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
Mon dieu mon tourniquet, retourne-moi mon salut Mon dieu mon tourniquet, retourne moi mon salut  
  
La Belle aux Bois Dormant ? Serait-ce toi le prince qui me sortira de mon sommeil éternel ? Les trois fées m'ont endormie pour que la méchante sorcière ne me trouve pas... Mais elle m'a trouvée. Elle m'a eue. Et je suis au purgatoire, coincée entre deux mondes. Est-ce toi penché sur moi, prêt à me réveiller ? Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? J'ai une rose rouge entre les mains. Celle du jardin qui n'a pas de porte, là où tout est noir... Je en veux plus le noir. Enlève moi cette rose, cette robe et cette couronne. Fais de moi ta princesse, celle qui survivra au désir de t'avoir en elle à nouveau. Je danserai avec toi, et tu m'emmèneras sur ton cheval, dans un château où je n'aurai plus aucun regret... Je règnerai sur un monde où les mortels seront à moi. Mais que fairais-je ? La mort ou la vie ? Je tisserai leur vie sur un fil... Puis, je les couperai en riant. En riant. Et tu m'embrasseras. La fiancée de Lucifer. Ce sera moi. Ce sera nous.  
  
DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?  
  
Te souviens-tu de moi?  
  
Les dernières marches s'apercevaient au loin. Il faisait froid. Ce moment m'avait paru une éternité.  
  
LOST FOR SO LONG... Perdue depuis si longtemps....  
  
WILL YOU BE ON THE OTHER SIDE  
  
Seras-tu de l'autre côté  
  
Je gravis la dernière marche. L'air pur passa sur mon visage. Nous étions en haut de l'église, sur une sorte de tour. Je commençais à comprendre ce que Spike voulait. Non, je n'aurais plus peur du noir. La princesse serait réveillée... Je sentais le jour qui commençait à se lever. Depuis combien de temps marchais-je avec lui dans cette église ?  
  
OR WILL YOU FORGET ME  
  
Ou m'auras-tu oubliée  
  
Spike se tourna vers moi pour m'enlacer. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois . Vivante... Vivante.. J'allais achever ma transformation...  
  
I'M DYING PRAYING BLEEDING AND SCREEMING  
  
Je meurs, je prie, je saigne et je hurle.  
  
Nous nous approchâmes du bord. Sa main frôla la mienne. Je frissonai. Il me serra contre lui. Les ténèbres étaient partis. J'allais être sauvés..... Je regardai en bas. C'était haut. J'aperçais le chien mort. Le vent caressait mon visage.  
  
AM I TOO LOST TO BE SAVED, AM I TOO LOST ? Suis-je trop perdue pour être sauvée, suis-je trop perdue ?  
  
Je fermai les yeux une dernière fois. Spike se tourna vers moi.  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET, RETURN TO ME SALVATION MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET, RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
Mon dieu mon tourniquet, retourne moi mon salut Mon dieu mon tourniquet, retourne moi mon salut  
  
« Tu es sûre ? Ce sera ta dernière chance...Buffy. Tu n'auras plus jamais peur du noir. Eternelle... Tu oubliras tout. Tu vivras. Tu seras à moi.... »  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET, RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
Mon dieu mon tourniquet, retourne moi mon salut  
  
"J'étais déjà à toi Spike.... Non, je n'ai pas peur. Il n'y aura plus jamais de noir. »  
  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET, RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
Mon dieu mon tourniquet, retourne moi mon salut  
  
Il me sourit.  
  
MY WOUNDS CRY FOR THE GRAVE  
  
Mes blessures pleurent pour la tombe.  
  
Il me serra contre lui. Je sentis sa bouche frôler mon coup. Je n'avais pas peur. Je regardais le vide. Je savais. Il voulait me montrer ce que j'étais. Ma délivrance.... Ma tombe était détruite. Je sortais lentement. Je vivais. Je sentis la transformation. Puis ses dents se plantèrent en moi. Je ne criais pas. Je ne souffrais même pas. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était ses bras autour de moi. Il ne me prit qu'un peu de sang. Ma tête tourna. J'étais près de l'inconscience. Le vide m'attirait... J'aurais pu y sauter....  
  
MY SOUL CRIES FOR DELIVRANCE  
  
Mon âme crie pour la délivrance  
  
Je tombai à genoux devant lui. Son visage redevint normal. Je souriais. Pourquoi. Je ne le sus jamais. C'était comme si j'existais pour la première fois. Il fit une entaille dans son poignet, du sang en sortit. Du sang.... Celui de la petite fille... Je pouvais le voir sur mes mains. Il plaça ma bouche dessus. Je savais ce que je devais faire. J'aspirais. Le seigneur de la nuit m'avait eue.. J'étais à lui. En avalant le sang, je revis une dernière fois le jardin de fleurs. J'étais assise, la robe en sang. Je ne le voyais pas. Je souriais. Je tournai la tête. La petite fille était en train de se faire violer. J'étais heureuse. C'était moi. Simplement.  
  
WILL I BE DENIED CHRIST?  
  
Serais-je reniée Christ?  
  
Il retira son poignet. Sa main caressa ma joue.  
  
TOURNIQUET  
  
Tourniquet  
  
Ses bras me lâchèrent lentement. Je me sentsi glisser. Dans quelques heures, une nouvelle vie commencerait dans le jardin aux roses. Et je serai celle que j'avais toujours été. Sauvée. J'avais payé pour mes crimes. Spike m'avait sauvée. J'étais sortie de ma tombe. Mes mains étaient en sang. Je pleurais. J'étais libre.  
  
....MY SUICIDE....  
  
....Mon suicide....  
  
Je vis Spike me regarder. Je tombai sur les dalles froides, juste à côté du bord. J'aurais pu me noyer dans cet océan de vide. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je vivais. Moi. Je hurlais. Je revis les roses. La petite fille. Le ciel était bleu.  
  
Il n'y avait plus de noir...  
  
FIN 


	4. Beauty in sleeping wood

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Adresse: ArwenUndomiel173aol.com  
  
Auteur: Beauty in Sleeping Wood (ou La Belle au Bois Dormant)  
  
Résumé: suite courte de Bring me to life et Save me from the dark. Le réveil de Buffy dans un château mystérieux, sa longue descente en enfer....   
  
Note: Pour tout public encore! Dernière partie je pense. Toujours le point de vue de Buffy.  
  
Mes yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité. Du noir tout autour de moi. Du noir parmis mes rêves... Du noir parmis mes cauchemards... Du rouge sur mes lèvres. Du sang sur mes mains. Je le sens. Ou n'est ce qu'un simple désir? Je respire lentement. Non, je ne respire pas. Et pourtant je vis. Je me sens vivante... Libre.... Rammenée à la vie... Où étais-je avant? Une tombe. Quelqu'un me déterre. Qui? Je n'ai plus peur. J'entends toujours les créatures de l'ombre. Elles chuchottent à mon oreille des mots qui m'effrayaient.... Aujourd'hui, je les sens en moi. Ils me possèdent, je les écoute, je suis à eux. Je suis la peur, la crainte, l'amour dans la nuit, la poussière d'une étoile, le souffle du vent d'hiver inconnu des mortels. Je suis le monde. Dans le sable... Dans l'eau... Dans la terre... Dans l'air... Je suis partout. Je ressens le vent, le feu, l'eau dans mon corps. Tout ce que je sais à cet instant, c'est que j'appartiens au noir. Qui suis-je?  
  
Je ne me souviens pas. Et pourtant, je me sens bien. Comme morte. Dans une réalité autre que celle de ces idiots. Je suis la gardienne des clefs, celle qui a les vies entre ses mains. Un seul soupir et ils crèvent tous. Mais qui? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mais je n'ai plus peur.... J'aime ces mots murmmurés dans ma tête. Je savais que je les repoussais avant. Ils font partie de moi. J'ai trouvé quelques étoiles noires dans mes larmes. Je pleurais? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.  
  
J'ai du mal à me souvenir. Oubliée.... J'ai été oubliée de tous... Je suis perdue. C'est ça que je voulais avant. Buffy. Moi. J'étais faible. J'avais des désirs. Les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui.... Trop de remords, trop de regrets pour pouvoir m'échapper. Sur les murs, je gravais un nom. Mes mains saignaient. Je le voulais. Ce nom. Il était à moi. J'étais à lui. Il me semblait que c'était pour l'éternité.... Etais-je immortelle? Je survivrais. A l'enfer. Car j'étais l'enfer... Ca me revenait maintenant. Je me détestais. Je voulais le mal en moi. Je tuais. Par devoir. Mais aussi par plaisir. Je me croyais morte. Mon âme. Elle m'empêchait de me révéler à ceux qui me croyaient faible. J'étais belle en train de me battre. J'aimais faire couler le sang. Une lame.... Une innocence volée.... Quelqu'un me l'avait arrachée. Perdue au Paradis. Au jardin d'Eden? Non, avec Satan. J'étais vierge il y a longtemps. J'étais mortelle. Quelqu'un m'avait ammenée à la puissance. Je décidais. Le monde était à moi...  
  
J'essayais d'apercevoir quelque chose dans les ténèbres de la pièce. J'étais sur un lit. Immense. Un grand voile au-dessus de moi. Qui m'avait emmené ici? Qui jouait avec moi?  
  
Quelque chose me revint. Je savais que ces voix qui me murmmuraient ces désirs, ces passions oubliées existaient. Des vampires. Etres sortis de l'enfer. Tout comme moi, avant... J'appartenais à leur monde. Je refusais de l'admettre. J'aimais trop.... La Tueuse. C'était moi. Je devais les tuer. Mon devoir. Ma mission. Sauver le monde alors que j'aurai voulu le détruire. J'étais normale avant tout cela, avant que je ne conaisse ces êtres sans âme... Je savais que j'étais comme eux. M'unir à eux. Pécher. Pour vouloir ce monde, j'avais été punie. Je me vis, enchâinée à un mur. Je brûlais. Un homme se tenait devant moi. Angel. Oui, Angel, c'était son nom. Mais je n'étais pas à lui. On m'avait délivrée. Je volais dans un univers couleur sang. Pas d'ange... Des cris.... Les miens? Qui sait....  
  
J'avais envie de mourir. Pour accéder à ma vraie réalité. Ne plus avoir peur du noir.... Dans ses bras, j'étais sortie de ma tombe. Je n'avais eu peur de la mort. Car je n'avais jamais connu de plus grand bonheur que de le sentir en moi. J'avais fait l'amour avec un vampire. Ou peut-être plusieurs. Il y en a un que j'avais tué, trompé, trahi.... Je souris. Je sentais sa détresse. J'aimais ça. Je le haïssais. Je le turais à nouveau si je pouvais récussiter les morts. Mais qui m'avait récussitée moi?  
  
L'autre, je ne sais plus si je l'aimais ou pas. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer avant. Du désir.... C'était lui qui m'avait libérée, brisé mes chaînes. Oui je l'aimais. Même si je le haïssais en même temps. Il était mon maître. Il me dominait. L'esclave parmis les loups... Il m'avait toujours voulue, car je lui inspirais la crainte, le désespoir, que j'avais ruiné sa vie... Je le fascinais. J'étais pure. Il voulait me convertir. Voir du sang sur ma bouche. Me voir tuer des gens. Qu'avait-il fait de moi? Je voulais être avec lui. Terrifiant. J'avais peur de lui. Mais confrontée à la mort devant lui, je n'arrivais pas à le tuer. Du cuir. Il en portant toujours. Les femmes le trouvaient sexy. Et moi aussi même s'il y avait Angel. Mais Angel m'avait tuée. Et j'avais été rammenée à la vie... Pas de remords... Je n'en avais plus. Avais-je toujours une âme?  
  
Je l'aimais. Oui je l'aimais. Pour toujours. J'étais à lui. Mais qui était-il?  
  
"Bonjour... Buffy."  
  
Je tournais la tête. Une bougie venait de s'allumer. Elle éclairait faiblement son visage et la pièce. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant. Ma tête se tourna vers lui, assis à côté de moi. Il était beau. Tellement beau. C'était lui. Je le sus un premier regard, dans le bleu de ses yeux. Quand sa main passa dans mes cheveux blonds. J'aimais trop... J'étais libre aujourd'hui. En cuir. Comme d'habitude il me semblait. Chemise noire. Cheveux blonds décolorés. Et ce désir en lui. Celui de tuer des innocents. Ce désir que j'avais avant.... Refoulé au fond de l'ancienne Buffy. Plus de remords. J'avais retrouvé la foi. Et mon maître...  
  
Spike. C'était son nom. Comment le savais-je? Je ne sais pas. Je le savais c'est tout. Au fond de mon corps. Et partout dans le monde je l'entendis résonner. Dans le sable... Dans l'eau... Dans le vent.... Tous les éléments le savaient. J'étais le feu. Il me brûlait à l'intérieur. Mais je ne sentais rien, à part du plaisir. Je les tenais tous entre mes mains. Des illusions, des poussières d'étoiles... J'avais envie de les tuer. Comme avant. Mais je ne regrettais plus. Spike m'avait libérée. Mais comment?  
  
"Tu es magnifique. Si belle endormie.... Dans un sommeil éternel. Et quand tu t'éveilles, on croirait que le vent s'arrête. Pas un souffle... Pas un murmmure..."  
  
Je ne bougeais pas. Entre mes mains, je tenais une rose rouge. Et j'étais habillée en rouge. Une robe magnifique.... Mes cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés et étaient légèrement ondulés (saison 5). Une couronne de perles sur ma tête. Comme une princesse. Et cette robe, comme dans les contes.... Je me relevais lentement, tenant toujours la rose entre mes mains. Un grand miroir dans le fond de la salle. Une seule fenêtre cachée par un rideau. J'avais du rouge à lèvres. Le lit sur lequel j'étais était un de ceux dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Le sol en pierre était magnifique, bien taillé. Une commode en marbre. Une vieille armoire en bois. De la tapisserie rouge sur le mur. Du rouge.... Du rouge de partout. Du sang dans mon lit. Du sang dans ma mémoire. Une poupée de porcelaine sur le marbre. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Moi. Avant.  
  
"Je sais que tu ne dois plus très bien savoir qui tu es. Il t'as fallu 48 heures pour achever ta transformation. Tu seras si sublime avec du sang sur ton corps. Une Reine. Celle qui échappa à l'enfer. Je t'ai crée. Je t'ai sauvée de ce noir dans lequel tu vivais. Tu es là. Eternelle. Sortie des flammes. En moi.. Tu vivais dans mon corps bien avant que je fasse de toi ma vie. Mon désir. Mon sang...."  
  
Je le fixai intensément. Je comprenais. Grâce à lui je savais enfin qui j'étais. La vraie Buffy était là. L'autre avait atteint la sublimation, l'extase, le pouvoir, la haine, la passion dévorante, brûlante quand la soif de tuer vous habite. Transformée. J'étais à présent moi-même. La mort ne m'était plus rien... Je jourai avec elle. Je lui prouverai que je peux faire mieux. Et puis, je la remplacerai.. Je gagnerai sur ce monde et sur toute chose. Buffy la Tueuse. Buffy la Tueuse devenue....Quoi?  
  
Sa main se posa sur la mienne. Je la serrai. Mon visage s'approcha de lui. Mes lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les siennes. Mon créateur. Mon sauveur.... Ma délivrance. Enfin, le silence des libérés...  
  
Il m'attira à lui. Ma poitrine contre son torse. Je l'entourai de mes deux bras. Il était froid. Comme moi. Sa langue explora ma bouche comme la première fois où nous avions fait l'amour. Je me souvenais maintenant. Je savais tout. La première fois où nous nous étions battu. Drusilla. L'amour avec Angel. La perte de son âme. Quand je l'avais tué... La haine contre moi-même, mon amour mort. Willow, Alex...mort. Giles, Cordélia, ma mère.... Oz... Tous les autres que j'avais trahi. Je me souvenais de tout. Quand il m'avait mordue pour que je devienne comme lui, pour que je sois sa reine. Une vampire. Ma vraie nature. Eternelle comme la nuit. Dans l'eau... La terre.... Partout.  
  
Los Angeles, les bas-fonds de l'âme humaine. J'allais commencer la descente aux enfers.  
  
Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils n'existaient plus pour moi. J'étais enfin moi. Vampire. Pour toujours.....  
  
Spike continuait de m'embrasser. J'aurai voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son corps contre le mien. Mais il se retira, son visage collé au mien.  
  
"Quand me suis-je réveillée?"  
  
Il me sourit. Si beau. Celui qui m'avait sauvée.  
  
"Quand je t'ai embrassée. Tu étais si belle... J'aurais pu mourir en te regardant, étendue là, et renaître en moi..."  
  
"Tu vis en moi. Je suis à toi. Depuis toujours. Et pour l'éternité maintenant... Je t'appartiens comme l'écume et la mer. Elle n'aiment qu'une seule fois, puis s'échouent comme on se voit.... Tu m'as embrassée et je me suis réveillée. Tu m'as sauvée du monde de l'oubli. La Belle au Bois Dormant, j'étais la belle ou Bois Dormant.... Et c'est toi mon prince."  
  
Il me prit dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il était heureux. Je lui donnais tout de moi. Je ne pouvais que lui obéir.  
  
"Tu as toujours cette façon enfantine de voir la vie. Tu es la Belle au Bois Dormant dans sa robe, avec sa couronne, trop faible pour pouvoir marcher encore. Regarde par dehors princesse..."  
  
Il me porta jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira le rideau. Le clair de lune éclaira son visage. Si beau. A lui......  
  
Mon regard se posa sur un jardin. Un jardin aux roses rouges avec une grande grille. Comme dans mes derniers rêves. Celui que je voulais. Et la petite fille, peut-être y serait-elle.... Un amas de ronce entouraient notre demeure. J'apercevais un tour de l'autre côté du grand jardin. Un château. Notre château. J'étais la Belle dans son château, éveillée d'un baiser par son prince.  
  
"C'est un vieux château en ruines à deux heures de Los Angeles. Personne ne nous trouvera."  
  
J'appuyai ma tête contre son cou.  
  
"Merci. Les ténèbres me faisaient peur avant. Mais avec toi, je sais que je ne les repousserai plus. Je serai à eux et à toi. Tu m'as vidée de mon sang. De mon âme. J'existe. Le monde entier est à moi. Je hais, j'aime. Et je les turai. Ceux qui regarderont la morsure sur mon cou. Les humains me craindront. Ils comprendont. Qu'ils ont eu tort de croire que j'étais la gentille petite Buffy. Je vengerai mes désirs. Libre. Je me sens libre."  
  
Il me contempla. Des étoiles dans les yeux. Il savait que j'étais à lui. Il était fier. Fier de ce que j'étais devenue par lui. Impitoyable, haineuse, destructice... aimante. Je ne le lui avait jamais dit.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de mon visage.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
Il fut surpris. Trop vite? Je ne crois pas. C'était le moment. D'avouer ce que je ressentais. Les vampires peuvent aimer sans âme. Je le croyais à présent. Rien d'avant n'avait plus d'importance... Je l'aimais à me détruire le coeur. J'avais si mal. Et j'aimais tant ça... Sentir ce vide quand je le regardais, contre il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'aimais. Oui, je l'aimais. Pour l'éternité. Angel était oublié. Simplement Spike et moi...  
  
Il se rapprocha du lit et me déposa sur le lit. Je savais ce que je voulais. Il n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Je le voulais. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je l'attirai à moi si fort qu'il se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Mes mains dans les siennes. Si beau.... Pour toujours.... J'eus une vision dans ma tête. Je savais que ça se réaliserait. Je dansais avec Spike dans une grande salle, avec ma robe, lui me tenant dans ses bras. Il y avait des enfants attachés à une croix, apeurés. Je les mordais. Je les saignais. Et on parlait partout de moi. Giles saurait. Oui, je sais que nous nous reverrons. Les turais-je? Je ne sais pas. Ils verront mon vrai visage. Cette vision n'était pas sortie de mon imagination. Je savais qu'elle était vraie. Spike et moi serions recherchés. Mais personne ne nous trouvera. Je vis Willow, elle pleurait car j'étais mauvaise. Et moi je riais dans le jardin aux roses avec la petite fille violée... Car cette enfant, c'est moi.  
  
"Buffy, tu es trop faible."  
  
"Non. Je veux être avec toi. Pas toute seule dans cette chambre... Je vis. Mais je veux le sentir encore plus."  
  
Je fis descendre ses mains le long de mon corps. Il frisonna.  
  
"Comment te résister? La fiancée de l'enfer à moi. Pour la nuit. Dans le château du jardin au roses... Dans le château de la Belle au bois Dormant."  
  
"Pour toujours."  
  
De cette nuit je ne gardis que des souvenirs. Celui de ses mains sur mon corps, de tout mon être frissonnant à ces caresses, de cette sensation d'être libre, enfin moi-même, mutilée mais heureuse de souffrir, désireuse de répendre la mort. Et tandis qu'il me faisait l'amour, une voix au creux de mon oreille, derrière mes cheveux blonds trempés de sueur, une voix qui me murmmurait doucement: "Je t'aime....." Celle d'un vampire.  
  
FIN 


	5. Illusion

TITRE : Illusion  
  
Auteur : ArwenUndomiel173  
  
Adresse : ArwenUndomiel173aol.com  
  
Résumé: juste une page du journal intime de Buffy parlant de sa relation avec Spike... Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas et mailez-moi !  
  
Spoilers ou Contexte : milieu de la saison 6 environ.  
  
Disclaimer : et ui on recommence : tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de UPN,   
  
Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc… blablabla lol ;)  
  
Juste une illusion…  
  
Toujours le même refrain.  
  
Après l'amour, quand nos corps trempés de sueur se démêlent, quand je ne sais si j'ai encore envie de lui ou pas, quand le feu brûlant en moi s'efface et ne devient plus que cendres, quand le temps se fige pour que je puisse un instant le regarder dans les yeux, quand la réalité se confond avec l'enfer, quand je sens la passion encore présente et la souffrance en moi, oui c'est à ce moment là que je me dis " j'aime. "  
  
Une illusion. L'illusion d'être une femme. Enfin.  
  
Je souffre. Je ne suis pas la seule, je sais que lui aussi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Mais seulement ce que je lui donne de moi. Seulement ce qu'il peut avoir. J'ai besoin d'avoir mal. Juste pour me prouver que je vis encore, que je ne suis pas morte, que je suis encore Buffy Summers. Pour qu'il me reste l'espoir de pouvoir lui faire mal à mon tour. Nous ne sommes pas heureux, nous nous donnons l'un à l'autre une partie de nous-même car nous aimons souffrir, puis quand notre orgueil ne réclame plus la douleur, nous nous arrêtons. On ne sait jamais quand ça finira. Nous forgeons notre malheur dans le péché de notre chair.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Faisons-nous l'amour ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si ça c'est réel, si je ne m'enferme pas dans un monde étrange dont lui seul à la clef….  
  
Une illusion.  
  
C'est comme un rêve, quand je me mets à penser après que nous l'ayons fait. Le rêve inassouvi d'une vie faite de désespoir, de haine qui vous ronge jusqu'au cœur, de larmes de sang qui font monter le désir en vous. Un rêve.  
  
Voilà ce que je pense quand le mal me ronge après que ses bras lâchent mon corps. Voilà ce que ma vie est pendant ces quelques secondes. Une illusion… une belle illusion… Comme un papillon. Qui s'envole. Et ne revient jamais. Oui, c'est dans ces moments là que je me dis " j'aime. " Mes tourments s'en vont quand je suis avec lui. Non, je ne suis plus la Tueuse et lui un vampire, nous sommes deux amants ensembles.  
  
Puis la culpabilité reprend le dessus et mon âme se perd, entre deux mondes d'où je sais que je ne sortirai pas. Il me parle, je n'écoute pas, je pense à ce que j'ai fait, à ce bonheur quand j'ai eu mal, et je me dis que je suis mauvaise, que je devrais brûler en enfer pour ce que je fais.  
  
Et l'illusion s'en va…  
  
Et là ma peur reprend le dessus et je lui dit : " Je ne t'aime pas. Je te hais, je suis mauvaise. " En vérité, moi-même je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour lui est juste un désir ou alors un amour qui se traduit par la violence du combat et le don de mon corps. Le saurais-je jamais un jour ?  
  
Oui, mes moments préférés sont ceux après l'amour avec lui, où j'ai l'espoir de vivre sans limites, de pouvoir me jeter du haut d'une falaise juste pour le plaisir, sans que personne m'en empêche… Comme je disais, une illusion… Et puis je m'énerve, rejette ma faute et notre péché commun sur lui, le frappe parfois et m'enfuit en courant car je ne supporte pas de penser que j'ai pu aimer ça, ce que nous faisons en attendant désespérément que quelqu'un arrête notre folie.…  
  
Une illusion qui prend la fuite devant ma peur.  
  
Toujours le même refrain.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écrire, pour voir ce que je ressens, comme si je parlais véritablement à quelqu'un. J'aimerai dire à mes amis ce que je fais avec ce vampire quand nous sommes ensemble, mais non. Car l'illusion n'en serait plus une, nos moments ne deviendraient plus qu'une habitude. Une habitude que tout le monde connaît. Et ça je ne le supporterai pas.  
  
Voila pourquoi je ne dis rien à personne. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mal au plus profond de moi-même. Voilà pourquoi je me hais.  
  
L'amour, l'illusion, le désespoir, puis enfin moi. Tout s'enchaîne pendant une nuit et recommence. C'est tout.  
  
Toujours le même refrain.  
  
Comme je voulais le dire depuis bien longtemps, tout ça, c'est moi,……… Buffy. Puis tout s'en va. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cercle vicieux dont je ne pourrai jamais sortir. Il est ma dépendance... Sans lui, je meurs. Sans lui, je ne suis plus moi. Sans lui je n'ai plus mal. Etait-ce mieux sans lui avant? Je ne sais pas. Aimais-je ressentir la peine et la douleur? Des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, car on dirait que rien n'a existé avant nous deux dans mon monde.  
  
Juste une illusion...  
  
J'ai encore envie d'aller le voir maintenant. Je crois que j'ai trop lutté au cours de ma vie, je ne peux plus y arriver, je ne peux plus me battre contre mes désirs...J'ai perdu ma foi. Tout est fini. Je renonce à me battre... et je vais aller le retrouver une fois de plus, pour une nuit ou l'illusion prendra le dessus sur ma raison.  
  
Personne ne sait combien j'ai mal. Personne ne saura jamais. J'ai trop de fierté pour avouer ce que je fais. Je suis mauvaise.... Je devrais me tuer, non personne ne devrait permettre que quelqu'un comme moi existe sur cette Terre!  
  
Et maintenant je vais m'arrêter d'écrire.... Je vais m'arrêter de tout dévoiler à quelques bouts de papiers... Je déteste ça. Et je déteste Spike. Le monde entier aussi. Et je me déteste.  
  
Poussières, nous ne sommes que poussières...et Illusions.  
  
Buffy.  
  
FIN 


	6. I think I'm paranoïd

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Titre: I think i'm paranoïd  
  
Résumé: Hum, un tout petit délire pas drôle que je me suis tapée toute seule héhé.. On va dire que ca se situe dans l'épisode "La relève", au moment où Buffy ne veut pas qu 'Andrew les accompagne. Pensées de ce petit délinquant d'Andrew héhé :p Je rajoute Spike à la scène vous comprendrez pourquoi.... J'ai été inspiré par la chanson "I think i'm paranoïd" de Garbage alors si vous la conaissez vous y retrouverez 1 ou 2 petites traduction héhé :p  
  
"Non tu ne viens pas."  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette petite pétasse blonde.. Gnangnan, jm'apelle Buffy, gnangnan nana c'est moi qui décide parce que je suis la meilleure. Dark Vador va te foutre son sabre laser sous le nez et là tu fairas moins la maligne.... La force est avec moi, pas avec toi nana! C'est moi Luc Skywalker alors retourne garder les moutons avec ton prénom de chien. C'est Lassie qu'on aurait dû t'appeler oui! En plus, elle m'a piquée mon magazine n°214 de spiderman..... Comment vais-je vivre sans lui? Cette fille n'a vraiment pas de coeur pour me faire ca... Espèce de kryptonite nocive et puante :p  
  
" Pas la peine de me regarder comme ca tu ne viens pas Andrew, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien collé à mes baskets."  
  
Toujours en train de râler. Oh oui, pauvre de moi je suis l'Elue...Je sais ce que je vais lui offrir pour son prochain anniversaire si je suis encore en vie. Un tube de Prosac. Hahahaha. Je me fais rire tout seul. Bon, elle arrête de me regarder comme ca ou quoi? Elle veut ma photo pour fantasmer dessus? A part son nez pour jouer de la trompette, je crois que ca ne me déplairait pas.... Avec mon corps sexy de mâââââle viril, elle ne peut pas résister. Vous croyez qu'elle dort toute nue la nuit? La dernière fois que j'ai voulu regarder par le trou de la serrure, j'ai vu les fesses d'Alex en tarin de réparer la fenêtre. Je préfère encore regarder Scoobidoo en japonais que de réavoir un jour cette vision. Quoi que les japonais ils sont doués pour le cama-sutra... A force de construire des igloos en Amazonie. Mais de quoi je parle moi?  
  
Complètement parano.  
  
"Arrête petit être battu, tu pourrais me faire pleurer."  
  
Spike. Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là avec ses cheveux décolorés. C'est pas parce que Monsieur le vampire s'est tapé Melle la chieuse qu'il peut me casser les castagnettes. Bon c'est sûr qu'en temps normale elles font pas trop la macarena mais bon.. Et puis il est bizarre ce truc. C'est un vampire qui veut faire le mal et qui va chercher une âme au bout de la terre pour la tueuse. J'y comprends vraiment rien à toutes ces histoires... Bon, vous croyez que j'ai le temps daller enregistrer Melrose Pleace avant que ca commence? Non? Ah bon.... Je suis martyrisé, on devrait m'appeler Saint Andrew. Toujours persécuté par une blonde et un vampire. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ca? Il porte toujours des trucs hyper moulants et des chemises de soie. C'est quoi ce cuir moulant sur les fesses et les boutons cassés? Il cache des choses j'en suis sûre... Il est tout le temps à surveiller ce que je fous. Même quand j'essaie de dormir il n'est jamais loin.  
  
"Tu vas rester bien gentil d'accord?"  
  
Il s'est rapproché de moi. Pouah.. C'est quoi ce parfum? Et pourquoi il est si près de moi? Ses mains blanchent caressent légèrement la bas de mon tee-shirt. Il veut me faire peur ou quoi? Buffy sort de la pièce en lui disant qu'elle l'attend dehors. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec? Pourquoi est ce qu'il me suit partout? Mais j'y pense, l'autre jour il est entré dans la salle de bain. Heureusement que j'avais une serviette sinon mes castagnettes auraient été admiré par ce mort-vivant. Berk. Il me semble qu'il m'a bien regardé quand même. Humm... Je commence à me poser des questions sur lui... Il me sourit bizarrement, je n'ai jamais vu ca. Il tremble aussi... Tiens, ses joues se sont encore plus creusées. C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet ou quoi? Il pue la clope. Combien cet idiot s'en tapent par jour? C'est pour se déstresser le béberto espagnol ou quoi? Complètement obsédé ce mec. Comment ca moi aussi je suis obsédé?? Non mais, moi un ange de la sainteté! Ouais ouais.. Je sais, je me parle tout seul.  
  
"Hey! Ca te dirait de te décaler de moi Spike?"  
  
Il se reserre contre moi. Il est à peine 1 cm de mon visage. Ses yeux bleus fixent les miens et je sens son bassin qui remue contre le mien. J'écarquille les yeux. Je rêve ou... ce gars est en train de me chauffer et de vouloir m'atomiser les fesses? Qu'est ce que que ce monde? Ses mains prennent violemment mes bras et je le regarde bouche-bé. Sa peau froide frotte contre la mienne qui sue à pleine gouttes. Non mais il remue du cul ou quoi? Je rêve, c'est pas possible. Il veut me faire peur c'est ca Andew, ne t'en fais pas.... Bin oui, il se colle innocemment à moi. Bah je le comprends, qui pourrait résister à un sex symbol tel que moi? Même pour un vampire, c'est difficile je sais... Il reserre son étreinte et je serre les dents. Même s'il a son âme, il n'a pas beaucoup changé.  
  
"Quand j'en aurai envie et que tu arrêteras de nous sortir tes blagues paranoïaques."  
  
Paranoïaque moi? Nimporte quoi.. Comme si je m'imaginais des choses en plus.  
  
"Laisse-moi tranquille ou je te .; je te réduis en poussière!"  
  
Il me sourit. Sourire de charmeur. Ne me dîtes pas que je suis attiré par lui.. Aaaaaa non, je proteste. Je veux des tonnes de filles nues moi. Pas des cachets d'aspirine avec deux trous dans le cou qui essaient de se foutre d'un pauvre petit innocent comme moi. En tout cas, ca se voit qu'il n'est pas très bien. Il se penche encore plus vers moi. Sa bouche est tout prêt de la mienne. Il ne va pas m'embrasser hein? Toujours à rôder autour de moi et à me surveiller... Il n'est pas naturel. Ce mec me veut..... Je ne délire pas. Vous avez-vu comme il essaie de me faire peur? Ca ca un nom, de l'envie. Bin non, c'est évident qu'il n'a pas juste envie que je reste bien sage à la maison. En fait je suis sûre qu'il aimerait bien que je le rejoigne dans sa crypte... Je sais ce que je vois, il a fait exprès de mettre ce pantalon j'en suis sûre. En fait, depuis hier soir je suis persuadé qu'il a monté un plan avec Buffy pour me faire comprendre. Ca ne peut être que ca... Pff, il ose me direq ue je délire. Moi délirer? Je suis toujours sérieux tout le monde le sait.  
  
Je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Je suis juste réaliste. Vous êtes sûrs non?  
  
"Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes... Alors tu vas rester bien sagement à la maison d'accord ?"  
  
Hey, tu peux regarder mais pas toucher. Je ne pense pas que je t'aime beaucoup... Tire-moi, casse-moi, c'est tout ce que je peux. Moi, compliqué? Ne crois pas que tu peux me manipuler. You can look but you can't touch. I don't think I like you much. Lalalala. Je chante vraiment bien. Encore mieux que Billy Idol, je suis la nouvelle star. Je voulais te dire que je t'attenddddddddddd. Cause toujours Spike, tu ne toucheras pas mon petit cul. Ce gars est complètement taré. Et il veut me faire croire que je suis fou... Et puis quoi encore? C'est lui qui est de l'autre côté du miroir.  
  
Soudain je m'élance vers lui et je colle ma bouche contre la sienne. Bah, ce n'est pas si différent d'une fille après tout.... C'est juste un peu plus rugueux. Ma foi, il est obsédé par moi, il faut bien que je lui donne un ou deux petits cadeaux sinon il va dépérir le pauvre. Il sursaute et me pousse contre la table. J'enlève mes lèvres des siennes.  
  
"T'es complètement malade ou quoi?"  
  
Moi, malade?  
  
"Il ne fallait pas te frotter comme ca à moi.."  
  
Il recule de quelques pas.  
  
"T'es complètement parano mon gars... Vraiment, tu devrais arrêter toutes ces séries débiles. T'es vraiment pas mon type. Erk, je préfère aller chasser plutôt que de t'entendre dire ca."  
  
Vous savez quoi? C'est lui qui a envie de moi, pas le contraire. De toute façon, ils veulent tous dans cette barraque.. Y a qu'à voir Spike, il renie son attirance pour moi. Ah la la, je suis vraiment le must.. Héhéhé. Baby, it's all right. Break me when you need me. I'm too complicated.  
  
Je suis le seul vrai intelligent ici....  
  
I think 'im paranoïd.  
  
Mais non...   
  
FIN. 


	7. Tu m'as déjà tuée

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Adresse: Damned Alexielaol.com  
  
Titre: Tu m'as déjà tuée  
  
Résumé: je me lance dans une Buffy/Faith incluant en poème, qui est mon second couple préféré :p Je commence à peine alors soyez indulgents svp... Saison 4. Pensées de Faith à propos de Buffy alors qu'elle est dans le comas.  
  
Disclaimer: Evidemment, tous ces personnage ne m'apprtiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la Fox, Mutant Enemy etc...  
  
Dédicace: A Elegy héhé et pas besoin de lui expliquer, je pense qu'elle saura pourquoi :p Mais aussi, je didie cette fic à ma tite grenouille Abiangianique qui me comble de joie avec tous ses mails :p  
  
...Tu m'as déjà tuée...  
  
Je suis la mort, tu es la vie  
  
Je suis le corps, tu es l'esprit  
  
Je suis ta vérité, tu es mon mensonge,  
  
Je suis ton cauchemard, tu es mon songe  
  
Je suis la perversion, tu es l'innocence  
  
Je suis le miroir brisé, tu es la larme evanescente  
  
Je suis la tentation, tu es la raison de Géhenne  
  
Je suis le péché originel, tu es l'interdit de l'Eden  
  
Je suis ta foie trahie, tu es mon désespoir  
  
Je suis la lame enfoncée, tu es la plaie cicatrisée  
  
Je suis la douleur effacée, tu es l'espoir  
  
Je suis ton sang incestueux, tu es ma veine écorchée  
  
Je suis ton sexe jouissant, tu es mon orgasme froid  
  
Je suis ta différénce, tu es mon double oppos  
  
Je suis le meurtre, tu es la loi  
  
Je suis l'enfant violée, tu es la vierge brisée  
  
Je suis le cri assassiné, tu es le silence uncompris  
  
Je suis l'âme souillée, tu es le remord meurtri  
  
Je suis ton reflet, tu es ma pénombre  
  
Je suis le mal en toi, tu es la clarté sombre  
  
Je suis l'ange déchu, tu es l'Elue des démons  
  
Je suis la véritable destinée, tu es la voleuse de monde  
  
Je suis la poussière, tu es le blanc tâch  
  
Je suis l'illusion, tu es l'image étranglée  
  
..Tu m'as déjà tuée petite soeur...  
  
...Tu sais qui je suis.... ...Je sais qui tu es....  
  
F comme faute S comme Sexe  
  
A comme anthéchrist U like underworld   
  
I comme infernal M comme menteuse  
  
T comme trahison M comme meurtre  
  
H like hell E comme enfant trompée  
  
R comme rouge sang  
  
S comme sacrifice  
  
Cette bouche contre la mienne  
  
Ce couteau dans ma chair  
  
Ces doigts en toi  
  
Cette plaie sur mon corps  
  
Ton image cachée  
  
Tout ce que tu es et que tu ne veux montrer  
  
Je t'aime...  
  
Tu me hais  
  
Je t'enlace  
  
Tu me frappes  
  
Je souris  
  
Tu hurles  
  
Qui sommes-nous petite soeur?  
  
Nous sommes du sang des Tueuses  
  
Et tu te verras à travers mon âme  
  
Dans cette vie ou dans l'autre  
  
Si tu oublies seulement un peu...  
  
Que tu m'as déjà tuée.  
  
FIN 


	8. Bloody Innocence

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Adresse: ArwenUndomiel173aol.com  
  
Titre: Bloody Innocence  
  
Résumé: Entrez dans les peurs et les envies de la Tueuse dans un monde enchanté quand Spike est mort....(fin saison7) Nc-17 pour 1 passage.  
  
Note: Dédicace spéciale à Stragella car sa feed m'a beaucoup touchée et que j'admire son talent d'érivain, elle est une véritable artiste.  
  
En ce qui concerne mon travail... Je trouve ce texte effrayant :)  
  
Les nuages sont en coton. Les étoiles en sucre d'orge. La lune en pâte d'amandes...J'ai une sucette. A la vanille. C'est une fée qui me l'a donnée quand je chantais dans les bois. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une gentille petite fille. Alors j'ai entendu les chuchotements des esprits de la forêt. Chut! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent.... Ils prendraient ma sucette et m'emmèneraient chez le méchant loup... On dit qu'il rôde ici la nuit et qu'il attrape les petites filles comme moi pour faire des méchantes choses avec. J'ai vu son ombre derrière moi une fois, et j'ai laissé tombé ma sucette au lait.... Le vent a soufflé. J'entendais le chant des sirènes. Peter pan étaient avec elle à la crique. J'ai couru voir Wendy et je lui ai dit que le loup était derrière moi. Elle a ri avec son caramel. Puis je n'ai plus entendu que le chant des étoiles, et dans l'eau de la rivière, j'ai vu une larme...  
  
Je marche sur le petit sentier. Je suis dans un champ de roses blanches, Blanche-Neige est sur le cheval de son prince. La lune les éclaire, et elle rit. Je les regarde. Je n'ai pas de prince moi. Seulement des rêves... Mais les petites filles rêvent trop. Elles sont innocentes. Comme moi. Personne n'a pris mon innocence. Même pas un des anges qui m'emportent au Pays des Merveilles quand je ne dors pas. Alice m'a dit que nous étions immortelles. Nous sommes les âmes de l'humanité. Je n'ai pas compris. Alice et son lapin sont trop compliqués.   
  
Je chante sur le chemin qui me mènera à la chaumière des sept nains. Ma robe blanche vole dans la brise légère, mes petits souliers martèlent la terre. Je lève la tête. La lune parle avec Candy. Candy est gentille. Elle me raconte des histoires parfois le soir.... Dans la nuit noire, derrière l'ombre et le silence des autres mondes, se cachent les créatures de la nuit. Elles ont de grandes dents et on entend parfois des cris d'enfants entre l'aube et la nuit, quand la vie et la mort s'aiment encore et font l'amour sur un tapis de mousse.... Et il y a du sang. Du sang sur leurs lèvres. Le monde y a écrit ses mots de peur, ses cris.... Mais ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi.  
  
La nuit est noire, mais les elfes m'éclairent le chemin. Elles me tiennent la main et me guident à travers le grand pré. Oh! Il y a la fée Clochette! Elle me met une rose dans les cheveux. Elle n'aime pas Wendy. Pourtant, Wendy est une gentille petite fille. Je continue d'avancer en chantonnant, les lumières célestes volant autour de moi. Au loin, j'aperçois un lac. C'est celui d'Ariel. Je ne sais toujours pas si elle a retrouvé sa voix.... C'est comme moi. Ma vie est enfermée dans un miroir. Mais personne ne le brise... Je suis toute seule. Dans un monde enchanté. Et personne n'est maudit. Il y a une maison en pain d'épice sur ma droite. Avec de belles sucreries, et des nougats, des bonbons sur la cheminée... Clochette ne veut pas que j'y aille. Mais j'adore les nougats. Alors je ris et je désobéis. Je suis plus forte que les monstres moi. Je suis la petite Buffy.  
  
On dit qu'il y a une sorcière ici. Avec un chapeau pointu, un balai, et un vilain nez crochu. Je lui tirerai la langue. Il me semble que j'ai eu un pieu un jour et que j'ai tué une créature de la nuit. Mais je suis gentille. Ma sucette est finie.  
  
Je monte les marches de la maison et colle mon oreille contre le pain d'épice de la porte. Mes cheveux volent légèrement. Je prends un bonbon sur le paillasson. Un bonbon à l'amande. Une libellule vole autour de moi. J'entends un bruit derrière la porte. Ce sont des enfants qui veulent me faire peur. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Alors j'ouvre la porte. Oh non ! C'est la méchante sorcière! Elle est habillée en noire et ses cheveux sont emmêlés. Elle s'avance vers moi en levant ses mains ridées et ses ongles noirs de crasse. Il y a un feu qui brûle. Je crie et je me mets à courir. Non. On ne m'aura pas. Les étoiles me chanteront une berceuse et je m'endormirai.... La sorcière ne pourra pas m'attraper.  
  
Je cours de plus en plus vite sur le chemin de la forêt. Les fées sont parties. Les arbres me font peur. Je me mets à pleurer. Je me regarde dans mes larmes. Et je ne vois rien, à part le noir.  
  
Je m'assois sur un tronc arbre. Les arbres se chuchottent des histoires de fantômes. Je frisonne. Mes cheveux sont défaits. J'entends des branches qui craquent et des feuilles qu'on écrasent. Tam tam.... Tam tam..... On dirait un cri étouffé, un cri meutri dans son silence. Devant moi, je sens quelque chose qui approche. Et je n'arrive pas à lever la tête. Tam tam... Tam tam.... Oh! C'est le loup! Je le sais, il est là. Je sens sa présence. Je veux me lever mais je n'y arrive pas. Le bruit se rapproche. Il n'y a plus de vent. Seul le silence, et mes pleurs.  
  
Il est là maintenant. En face de moi. Il est beau. Grand. Blond décoloré. Artificiel. Mort. Et il pue le désir. Sa chemise noire laisse voir sa peau. Je sais que derrière lui, il y a des innocents qui m'apellent. Je l'ai toujours, mon innocence.  
  
Il ne faut pas qu'il m'attrape. Alors je me lève et je veux courir. Mais il se jette sur moi et il me retient. Non, non ! Je hurle, mais personne ne m'entend. Les arbres ne disent plus rien. Et les étoiles dorment.... Je suis une gentille petite fille, pourquoi moi? Je me débats et le mords au bras. Il grogne et me lance par terre. Je tombe dans la boue noire. Oh non, ma robe est tâchée. Je veux me relever mais il m'attrape et me plaque contre le grand chêne. J'essaie de lui donner des coups de pieds mais il me tient par la taille. Je saigne. Ma robe est toute rouge... Du sang sur moi, du sang dans mon âme... Alors il déchire mes habits et je suis toute nue. Sa main contre ma bouche. Je le mords. Il enlève ma sucette. Il arrache ce qui reste de vêtements et me regarde. Je sens en moi quelque chose de dur , qui brûle et me fait mal. Il donne de grands coups et je sang du sang couler d'entre mes jambes. Il me donne un baiser mortel en s'enfonçant plus profondément. Je mords ses lèvres. Il écarte encore mes cuisses. Non non ! J'ai mal, non ! Il faut partir vite, il faut s'enfuir....  
  
Il finit par me lâcher et je tombe par terre, la robe en lambeaux. Je suis sale. Sale dans ma mémoire. Sale dans mon innocence. Elle est couleur sang maintenant. La boue me colle au visage. Il pleut. Et je reste là, à traîner dans la terre. Comme les chiens.Petite Buffy est morte.  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut, la peau moite. Ma chemise de nuit me colle à la peau. Mes cheveux sont trempés. Mes couvertures sont tombées, mon drap recouvre mes jambes. Mon souffle est court. Encore un rêve dans un monde qui n'existe pas, mon monde.... Celui auquel la rédemption est interdite. Ma fenêtre est grande ouverte, l'air frais arrive sur mon visage. Et je pense encore au méchant loup. Je le revois s'introduire en moi pendant que je hurle.  
  
Je regarde à côté de moi. Mais il n'est pas là. Il est parti. Spike est parti. Ils partent tous....  
  
Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il ne m'a pas crû. A force, peut-être ne m'aimait-il plus lui. Je suis plus souvent dans les ruines d'un monde damné que dans celui des vivants.  
  
Je me lève et vais fermer la fenêtre. Peut-être me voit-il. En enfer ou au Paradis? Qui sait où est ma place, avec Eve la pécheresse ou Alexiel la Reine du monde souterrain?  
  
Après tout, c'est ainsi que le monde existe. Les morts parmis les vivants, et les vivants parmis les morts.  
  
Personne n'est innocent. Ils l'ont tous perdus.  
  
Je n'ai même pas demandée à Candy comment se finissait l'histoire de la petite fille qui tue des vampires.  
  
FIN 


	9. Imaginary

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Adresse: ArwenUndomiel173aol.com  
  
Titre: Imaginary  
  
Résumé: Dans sa folie, Buffy se promène dans une forêt enchantée...Ponctuée de la chanson "Imaginary" de Evanescence qui correspond parfaitement, la jeune femme, enfermée dans un mensonge (on ne sait pas lequel), est poursuivie par des monstres imaginaires.. Voila pourquoi je trouve qu'elle est parfaite pour cette fic. En plus, Evanescence est un groupe fabuleux... On va dire que c'est un peu dans mon style "Bloody Innocence"  
  
Note: A Agnès pour me montrer que l'amour existe encore. Vous allez dire que je suis folle, mais je ne sais plus aimer. Je suis gelée et je sombre dans les abîmes de la mort. On m'a brisée le coeur. Un garçon que j'ai aimé m'a tuée. Non, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui maintenant, je le hais d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a donnée l'idée que cette vie ne vaut rien. Laetitia est morte..Laetitia est morte... Seigneur, protégez-là elle ne méritait pas. Je n'ai pu faire pour la sauver. Elle a tendu la main vers moi: "Ne m'oublie jamais." Comment oublier quand on meurt dans vos bras? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Non, l'amour n'existe pas, sinon elle vivrait encore. Et le viol. Quand on vous fait mal. Vous hurlez mais on ne vous entend pas. Vous vous dîtes que vous n'avez jamais vu son visage et vous saurez que plus jamais vous ne serez normale. En réalité, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Si un jour on vous attrape, on vous souille, on vous laisse avec votre honte là par terre et que vous vous dégoutez, voud comprendez le viol. Le sexe, toujours le sexe. Putain de merde. Je ne méritai pas ça même si je suis méchante. Je fais des cauchemards toute les nuits et je ne peux plus rien donner à cause de lui. Si je le retrouve un jour, je le tue. Ne pleurez pas. On m'a effacée de cette terre. Personne ne e comprendra jamais. Vous êtes tous à penser à votre petite vie personelle de merde. Regardez autour de vous. Le monde est pourri, le monde est sal. J'ai essayé d'aimer et on m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre. Allons allons, le viol et la mort de quelqu'un ce n'est pas si grave. Je survis toujours. Même si c'est en enfer. Un mec me direz-vous? J'ai essayé. Il ne m'a pas comprise. Il n'a pas compris que je voulais être sauvée. Je suis une pute. Je ne mérite personne.  
  
Alors Agnès ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas parce que je t'aime, et que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Les amis ca ne s'oublie pas.  
  
Après avoir lu ma pitoyable vie, vous comprendrez peut être mieux pourquoi je vois Buffy&Spike de façon aussi noire. Ctte idée m'est venue à l'esprit en regardant "Un silence de mort", vous savez, quand ils font l'amour sans se dire un mot. Et bien ca me fait aimer le monde des gens comme eux.  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear   
  
L'ombre grandit sur mon corps. Elle assombrit le ciel d'un voile noir, traînée d'une poussière d'étoile maudite, enpoisonnant l'humanité, grandissant dans les entrailles de l'enfer comme un enfant déchire la chair d'une mère. Prisonnière d'un enchantement féérique, je contemple ces ténèbres glaçait la lumière du ciel, emprisonnait dans un miroir de glace un reflet d'âme impure. Sur mes lèvres, le monde a laissé sa propre fin. Des mots de peur enfermés dans une prison de sang, et sur les murs de ma détresse j'ai tenté de pardonner. De fermer les yeux sur les cris d'un enfant déchiré, entre le rêve et la mort. J'ai renié mon innocence pour le désir charnel d'un vampire, et j'ai laissé couler mon sang pour être vivante. Enfanté par Lucifer, il ne me reste que des larmes maudites. Je suis un héros.  
  
Of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light  
  
Dans le silence de la nuit, leurs cris grondent en moi. Je sens leur souffle sur ma nuque, caressant d'une odeur fétide ma chair frêle. Cornes de bouc, pieds fourchus. Cadavres décharnés, squelettes déformés par la mort, corps déchiquetés de griffes monstrueuses. Ils hantent mes mensonges comme la peur dans vos coeurs. Leur mains tordues, recouvertes d'écailles verdâtres caressent mon corps quand les loups hurlent à la mort. Tête de bouc, queue fourchue, dents pointues prêtes à déchiquetter mon âme. Ogres, géants, licornes démoniaques sorties de mes pulsions, ils murmmurent à mes oreilles des mots que seuls les morts peuvent comprendre. Et dans le sable, dans l'eau, la terre et le feu, ils suivent chacun de ma pas, guettant le moment ou leurs crocs affamés me dévoreront. Leurs mains souillent mon innocence, passant par mon intimité, laissant hurler ma folie sans qu'un cri sorte de ma bouche. Du sang coule sur mes lèvres, défigurent mon visage jusqu'à l'extase jouissive de la mort. Leurs visages cramoisis, recouverts de pustules déchirent ma peau, labourent ma bouche d'un pus inffâme. Faces hideuses brulées, cramoisies, elles ricanent contre un corps d'enfant détesté. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je leur échapperai. Mais derrière moi, j'entends leurs chants, ces voix fétides au timbre pestidentiel, ces ricanements hirsutes à l'haleine de chacal. Etres impures, araignées, scarabées géants, papillons à dardsn oiseaux aux dents pointus, ils font partie de moi comme l'aube et le crépuscule s'aiment en silence. Mais cette nuit, je le jure sur la princesse du royaume enchantée que je suis dans mes rêves les plus doux, je jure qu'ils ne m'auront pas.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy cloudsI of lullaby  
  
Mensonges. Vous n'êtes que mensonges. Entre rêve et réalité, je vis dans votre monde enchanté. Libelules bleues, lutins aux chapeaux verts, fées et enchanteresses du Pays Imaginaire, protégez mon corps de leurs griffes acérées. Je sens leur présence en moi comme la glace qui vous transperce avant le sexe. Leurs bras immondes, poisseux et gluants, essaient d'attraper ma robe quand je cours. Toujours plus vite, jusqu'au désespoir fatal. Faces démoniaques, mains cornus, sabots de cheval noir, ils galopent derrière moi pour me réduire à néant. Sourire de gobelins, ongles de prêtresses ténébreuses, ils me veulent pour eux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sorcières aux cheveux noirs emmêlés, nez crochus et verrues grosses comme un poing, balai de toiles d'araignées et chat aux yeux jaunes , elles m'étranglent de leurs longs doigts quand Azrael m'attrape. Poil noir couverts de poussière, dard cramoisi, moustaches poisseusses, son miaulement terrifie mes espoirs. Caché dans mon lit, il attend la petite fille chaque nuit.  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Monstres hideux. Amante de Thésée, je tire le fil dans le labyrinthe, poursuivie par le minautore au cou tordu. Diablotins dans les marécages vaseux, ils sortent de leurs tombes pour laisser couler sur mon corps un substance visqueuse, me violant, me torturant dans mes pires cauchemards. Chauves-souris aux dents pointues, ils volent derrière mes cheveux blonds.  
  
Le jour du jugement dernier est arrivé.  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
  
Calling my name  
  
La guerre des deux mondes est presque terminée. La lutte entre vampires et mortels arrive au jour où la folie et la raison ne font qu'un. Toute ma vie, j'ai donné la mort sans remord pour leur race impure. Mais aujourd'hui, à l'heure où nous sommes sur le point de gagner, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Que serait ma vie sans ces odeurs inffâmes, sorties d'entre les cuisses des succubes? J'ai donné mes chairs à ces êtres métaphoriques, érotiques et pitoyables dans l'âme. Je les hais haï jusqu'à les laisser me faire l'amour pour les faire disparaître dans un nuage de poussières. Vous, ogres, dragons cracheurs de feu noir, magiciens froids comme les étoiles éteintes, boucs aux têtes sanglantes recouvertues de pustules, je vous ai suivi jusque dans la tombe. Plus loin que dans mes rêves, je vous ai emporté pour l'éternité. Le temps ne compte pas.... Tuer était ma raison de vivre.  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
Je sens sa présence derrière moi. Chaque nuit, il conjure le sort et me suit dans les murmmures de la nuit. Il est bo comme la sang qui coule sur les mains d'un innocent avec ses cheveux péroxydés.. Il me désire comme tous ces monstres aux lueurs de l'aube, fantasmant sur moi comme tous ces gnomes velus qui me caressent dans les silences immortels. Mais ils sont moi... Comment pourrais-je le tuer? Ils m'ont tous meurtri un jour, mais je les aime comme je me suis donnée à l'enfer. Il n'a jamais goûté à ma chair. Même si je brûle, je ne le laisserai jamais détruire mes envies. Derrière chacun de mes pas, il épie mes gestes, les mouvements de ma chevelure, mes chuchottements avec les esprits de la forêt. Il hante mes rêves... Ou serait-ce mes pires cauchemards? Sous le clair de lune, il paraît si humain. Serait-ce toi le prince qui me sauvera? Pourtant, tu as des dents si longues qu'elles m'effraient et un visage visqueux quand tu aimes. Serais-tu le monstre qui me sauvera des autres?  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy cloudsI of lullaby  
  
J'ai fait le serment qu'aucun d'eux ne m'aura cette nuit. Mais je m'arrête, le souffle rauque. Il faut que je le voie. Il est si bo quand il me sourit, même si son visage est aussi effrayant que ces cris enfermés en moi.  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Mensonge. Tu es là et tu m'attrapes la bouche comme ils le font tous. Es-tu comme tous ces démons qui me tuent pour me récussiter par leurs bras poisseux lorsque tout est silencieux? Je ne comprends rien à ce monde. Je me débats dans tes bras jusqu'à l'épuisement. Tu me serres contre ta poitrine froide où un coeur ne battra jamais. Tes mains me caressent, passent là où elles sont interdites et frissonnent lorsque tu me sens te résister. Menteur! Je te vois sous la lune noire.   
  
If you need to leave the world you live in  
  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
  
Tu essaies de cacher ces cornes sur ta tête, ces cornes immenses qui défigurent ton visage. La langue qui m'embrasse est aussi fouchue et puante que celles des autres. Rouge comme les flammes d'un feu brûlant, elle m'effleure et déchire râpeusement mes lèvres si douces. Tes mains deviennent des sabots meurtriers qui piètinent mes seins sous tes envies meurtrières. Mes cris résonnent en toi comme du verre. Pieds fourchus. Jambes rouges recouvertes d'écailles. Mes larmes coulent sur ton torse velu, et tu m'apparais comme ce que tu as toujours été. Tu me souilles d'un pus démoniaque, plaquant tes mains inffâmes sur ma bouche, écrasant mon espoir. Mes sentiments sont si fragiles. Tu ne veux pas que je la voie mais elle est là derrière toi. Fourche! Une fourche rouge, brûlante, recouverte de braises ardentes. Tu la jettes au loin mais c'est trop tard. Tu ne me trompes pas, tu es pire que tous ces êtres malfaisants qui m'ont détesté à me faire l'amour pendant 6 ans. Lucifer. Tête de bouc puant, cornes longues et retournées, tu essaies de finir ton oeuvre quand je te mords jusqu'à faire jaillir de ces écailles un sang immonde. Je sais qui tu es.... Belzébuth, maître des démons, je prendrai ta fourche pour t'empaler.  
  
.......Something waits for you to breathe again........  
  
J'ai tout donné au monde, et aujourd'hui il ne me reste plus rien. Gelée de l'intérieur, je crèverai sans aucun regrets . Démons puants, Anges merveilleux, mortels insouciants de cette vite monstrueuse, craignez mon réveil. Car ce jour-là, Belzébuth, Spike, toi que j'aime plus que le sang et la mort, tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton corps, je devrai les détruire moi-même. Quand je sortirai de cette torpeur où tu m'as mise, de cet abandon dans tes bras, tu périras comme tous les autres dans mon désir infernal. Impuissante, je ta laisse faire de moi ce que tu veux, mais le mal en moi se transformera peu à peu. Et dans une autre vie, je te détruirai comme tu vas me détruire dans celle-ci. Crains mes désirs les plus secrets, je te punirai pour tes mensonges. Monstre.  
  
Je suis pire que toi. Non je ne suis pas un héros.  
  
Je suis l'Antéchrist.  
  
FIN.  
  
Dans certaines légendes, Azrael serait en démon enfermé dans l'apparence d'un chat, voila pourquoi dans les contes de fées, les chats des sorcières s'apellent souvent Belzébuth ou Azrael.... 


	10. Fallen Angel

Auteur:Charisma  
  
Adresse: ArwenUndomiel173aol.com  
  
Titre: Fallen Angel  
  
Résumé: Auprès d'une bougie, derrière l'ombre de la nuit, Buffy murmmure des secrets à une jeune femme morte. Pourquoi rien ne semble vrai dans ce monde?  
  
Note: j'écris ce texte car je souffre de quelque chose, et traduire une histoire me fait du bien ;alors ne vous en faîtes pas si vous la trouvez...triste.   
  
Elle est froide, sans humanité, éternelle comme la mort. Des chaînes soutiennent son corps ensanglanté, lacèrent sa peau de marbre. Des cheveux noirs. Et des yeux de braises. Même endormis, ils brûlent et me dévorent de l'intérieur. Ses boucles tombent sur ses épaules, et caressent doucement le bas de son dos frêle. Même morte, je peux la sentir caresser mon visage, laissant derrière elle les poussières d'innocence d'un monde trop longtemps endormi, laissé dans les abîmes d'un cauchemar. De son cauchemar. Elle est si belle. La mort ne peut pas être si désirable que son corps. Elle est si proche de moi. Et pourtant, si fragile . Une voix qui me murmmure ce dont les enfants ont peur, lorsque je dors. Une voix qui me montre ce que je suis vraiment. Loin des rêves. Et puis je pleure. Elle essuie mes larmes. Et elle m'embrasse. Ma propre chair. Mon sang versé. Gabrielle.  
  
Elle est nue, et je la regarde. J'avais envie d'elle, même sil elle était une part de moi. Et une femme. Etrange comme la nuit. Sombre comme le fond de ma mémoire. Je serre ce corps froid contre moi. Ma bouche se pose sur sa joue. J'ai l'impression que des larmes déchirent ma peau. C'est moi qui pleure. Je serre sa main contre la mienne. Ses doigts s'entrecalent comme par magie avec les miens. Comme si elle existait pour toujours. Son souvenir brûlait en moi. Je la revois me serrer contre elle, dans mes rêves, me chuchotter qu'elle me délivrera. Nous sommes l'âme du monde. Elle vit en moi. Je crois en elle.  
  
Mon coeur bat contre sa gorge. Ses cheveux caressent ma peau. Je lui donnerai ma vie dans quelques minutes. Et je sais, qu'elle portera mon corps avec elle, dans son royaume. Je reposerai dans un miroir. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts, et elle sera la gardienne de ma solitude. De mon éternel repos. Un souvenir, gravé en elle.  
  
Je me souviens d'elle la première fois. Eternellement, j'avais su la vérité. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Dawn. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui j'étais. Tout était si paisible depuis que Gloria était partie. Mais Willow en me parlait plus. Elle restait l, me regardant des heures entières, assise sur son lit. Attendant quelque chose. Et quand j'ouvrais la bouche, elle détournait la tête. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Quand je riais, il n'y avait plus rien en moi. Et quand je pleurais, mes larmes n'existaient plus. Vide. Ma vie n'était plus enchaînée à personne. Je croyais pouvoir vivre ainsi. Mais la nuit, je ne dormais plus.  
  
Gabrielle était ma vie. Tout ce que j'avais détruit par égoïsme, par péché, par obsession, par pur plaisir de me faire mal. Elle m'avait regardée dans les yeux. Sa main sur la mienne. Et en en éclair, j'avais su. Parfois, assise à côté d'elle le soir, il me suffisait de regarder les étoiles pour oublier ce que le mondait portait en lui. Un enfant écorché par le temps et les combats. Un enfant écorché par l'amour, les vampires, et le désir charnel.  
  
" Dans quel monde es-tu Gabrielle? Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. Quand je passe, il n'y a pas d'ombre derrière moi."  
  
Une larme glisse sur son sein.  
  
Je me rapelle d'Alex. Anya était assise derrière le comptoir. Elle ne parlait pas. Je me suis assise devant elle. J'ai demandé à Alex quand est ce qu'ils allaient se marier. Il n'a pas levé la tête. Il a continué à étaler sur la table les objets que Giles venait de recevoir.  
  
Giles...Il vit à la maison. Il me regarde parfois, sans me voir. Il me pose des questions qui n'ont pas de réponse. Il caresse les cheveux de Dawn. Elle se refuse à moi. J'essaie de lui faire un sourire, mais elle demeure de glace. Elle rentre le soir de l'école et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle entre dans la mienne et sassoit sur le lit, le regard perdu, fixant chaque objet sur lequel son regard tombe. Je veux lui dire que tout va bien, mais elle me claque au nez.  
  
J'attends. Mais quoi?  
  
Je finis par lâcher Gabrielle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi quand elle dort, elle s'attache avec ces chaînes. Elle est belle ainsi. Je le regarde une dernière fois, les mains tremblantes. Dawn doit s'inquiéter. Il faut que je rentre. Mais Dawn ne me regarde pas. Elle attend aussi quelque chose. Je ne le saurai jamais.  
  
Je sors de la grotte, le corps glacé. Ma veste en jean est froide comme la pierre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je tourne vers la gauche, pour passer par le cimetière. Je ne tue plus de vampires. Quand ils me voient, ils partent en hurlant. Suis-je si monstrueuse que ça, avec mes boucles blondes et ma bouche rouge de sang? Peut-être.  
  
L'herbe est coupée. Les tombes se succèdent devant mes yeux, comme par enchantement. Mon regard finit par se poser sur une pierre récente, à ma droite. Quelqu'un y a déposé un bouquet de roses rouges. Mes préférées. Je me penche pour les sentir. Je les frôle du bout des doigts, sans me piquer. Les fleurs sont jeunes, belles, cueillies du jour. Le clair de lune éclaire doucement le tombe et le nom gravé dessus. Je respire lentement. Je sens quelque chose derrière moi.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais là Buffy?"  
  
Je m retourne, les fesses sur l'herbe. Gabrielle est là. Elle est toujours nue, mais ça ne me choque pas. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, sa bouche est d'une courbe parfaite. Et ces poussières autour d'elle. Enervant. Tellement énervant cette lumière qu'elle m'inspire.  
  
"Je vais rentrer chez moi."  
  
Gabrielle soupire.  
  
"Buffy. Toutes les nuits tu fais le même chemin. Et toutes les nuits, tu refuses de comprendre que tu as perdue ce dégoût, cette trace immonde que les mortels ont sur eux. Tu es pure. Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne te réponde dans ce monde?"  
  
Je lève mes yeux vers elle.  
  
"Ils sont tous... occupés."  
  
Gabrielle s'approche , et lentement, s'assoit à côté de moi.  
  
"Regarde la tombe Buffy, regarde-là."  
  
Ma tête se tourne vers la pierre tandis que ma main l'effleure avec un tremblement que je ne conaissais pas.  
  
Buffy Anne Summers. Tiens, c'est mon nom.  
  
"Ne pleure pas. Un jour, tu comprendras. Quand je passe dans l'autre monde, je m'enchaîne pour pouvoir revenir. Je t'attends Buffy. Je n'attends que toi pour te montrer où tu dois aller. Je suis ce que tu veux être, ton reflet."  
  
Je suis morte? A force d'errer la nuit, je ne m'en souvenais plus. C'est vrai. C'est écrit sur la pierre. Tiens, je suis une soeur regrettée. J'oublie beaucoup de choses en ce moment.  
  
"Pourquoi m'apparais-tu comme ma propre forme alors, comme une noirceur infinie?"  
  
Le vent souffla.  
  
"Car je suis ce que tu es au plus profond de toi. Ecorchée Vive. Enchaînée. Morte sans l'être. Et tellement désireuse d'une paix que tu ne trouveras jamais."  
  
Elle était si belle.  
  
"Et si je n'oublie jamais Gabrielle? Si je continue à rester ici, à oublier ma propre mort?"  
  
Je la regarde, et dans ses yeux, je vois passer la mélancolie de quelque chose qu'elle sait depuis toujours. Quelque chose qui pèse sur ma conscience, enfouie dans les cendres de la vie oubliée qu'il me reste. Sa main se pose sur ma joue et du bout des doigts, la caresse.  
  
"Alors tu es un ange déchu Buffy. Tu erreras jusqu'à la fin des temps ici. Et je ne pourrai rien pour toi Je disparaitrais. Ce qui reste de vivant en toi."  
  
Ses ailes s'agitent légèrement.  
  
Je regarde la tombe. Non. Je ne peux pas oublier ce nom.  
  
Je crois que toute ma vie j'ai attendu cette solitude. Ce moment de passer dans l'oubli. En finir par ces vampires érotiques, leurs dents, et ce sang oublié quelque part. Depuis combien de temps errais-je parmis les morts? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. A part que je ne dois rien au monde.  
  
Tant pis. J'oublie tout le temps que je suis morte. Demain, tout sera redevenu comme avant.  
  
Demain.  
  
FIN  
  



	11. I love you

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Titre: I love you  
  
Résumé: juste un tit texte sur les pensées de Buffy quand Spike meurt.. Ca m'a compètement chamboulé :(  
  
Il était une fois.....  
  
Une femme dont les larmes étaient rouges  
  
Et un homme dont le coeur était mort  
  
La déchéance de leurs passions mortelles  
  
Les avaient réunis autour d'un tombeau sans fin....  
  
La dépravée cherchait l'enfer  
  
Et dans sa chair s'enfonçait le pieu de la délivrance  
  
Mais du coeur du mort....  
  
Elle ne voulait que les fleurs séchées.  
  
Quand l'histoire commence...  
  
Il faut une fin...  
  
Le début de l'éternit  
  
Et la fin de notre commencement...  
  
Une douleur de miel, et un squelette qui m'enlace  
  
La peau rongée par le remord....  
  
Quand de l'Absence viendra la mort.  
  
Je t'ai tu  
  
Tu m'as ensorcelée  
  
Nous nous sommes damnés  
  
Et aujourd'hui, face à ton corps de feu  
  
Je ne vois que l'obscurité...  
  
Dans le silence de ma tombe,  
  
Je me fais mal à hurler.  
  
J'ai enfoncé cette lame  
  
J'ai redonné la foi  
  
Mais dans mon coeur, il n'y a que le combat  
  
Mon âme est épuisée, de ne jamais t'avoir donné...  
  
Ce peu d'humanité que tu me demandais.  
  
Je paraissais de marbre, j'étais brisée  
  
Je paraissais victorieuse, j'étais esclave  
  
J'emportais avec moi tes lèvres sur ma peau  
  
Et j'existais, dans le néant du moi...  
  
Dans mon je suis,  
  
Je ne savais pas aimer.  
  
Tu m'as caressée comme une rose rouge  
  
Et de tes doigts, je sentais la rosée m'effleurait  
  
Tu ne m'as jamais assassinée  
  
Mais ton cadavre me rammenait aux rêves oubliés...  
  
Je voulais savoir qui j'étais  
  
Et dans ma haine, j'ai oublié ton péch  
  
Celui d'aimer la dépravée...  
  
Comment te dire, après tout ce sang que je t'ai volé,  
  
Comme te dire, après ces cauchemards que je t'ai donn  
  
De me serrer dans tes bras, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...  
  
Ne t'en va pas...  
  
Ne m'oublie pas...  
  
Laisse moi ma haine contre moi,  
  
Laisse moi ce pieu que je m'enfoncerai en plein coeur  
  
Pour t'avoir tu  
  
Mais, prends-moi encore une fois contre toi...  
  
Mon agonie sera ta peau froide contre la mienne  
  
Mais une dernière fois, étouffe-moi sous ta malédiction...  
  
Dans ce silence et sans toi,  
  
Je ne voulais que la vie...  
  
Il reste si peu de temps  
  
Pour qu'à jamais  
  
Tu saches ce que je t'ai fait...  
  
Notre père qui est odieux,  
  
Pardonnez-moi ma faute  
  
Et des ténèbres, jaillira la lumière...  
  
J'étais ta croix  
  
Crois ce qu'il reste de moi  
  
Pendant que je brûle avec toi  
  
Sens mon âme en toi  
  
Et un jour, alors peut être tu te souviendras...  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
FIN 


	12. Frozen

Auteur: Charisma  
  
Adresse: ArwenUndomiel173aol.com  
  
Titre : Frozen  
  
Résumé: Peut-on encore aimer lorsqu'on est gelée? Et que peut-on aimer à part le froid....  
  
Contexte:Rongée par le remord d'avoir laisser mourir Spike, Buffy se laisse glisser dans le monde éternel du froid.... Accompagné de la chanson "Frozen" de Madonna, que je trouve magnifique... Ecoutez-là en même temps et vous comprendrez :)  
  
Dédicace: A Abiange et elle sait bien pourquoi.. Merci pour tout :)  
  
.........You only see what your eyes want to see............  
  
Si innocente. Je la regarde à travers la glace, un reflet bleu sur ses lèvres. Si blanche. Le vent caresse sa peau mais elle ne frémit pas. Elle ne ressent plus rien. Elle ne craint rien. A part ce qui reste d'humanité en elle. Elle ne me sourit pas. Ses yeux sont figés. Enfermée dans une prison de glace. Glacée dans un miroir. Elle y voit son âme sans être maudite. Si éternelle. Et pourtant, les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues sont froides. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, et frôlent son visage. Elle attend. Immortelle. Il lui faudra écouter les voix des morts pour se sentir libre. A trop vouloir oublier, elle s'était perdue. Et les murmmures des anges n'étaient qu'un goût de sang entre ses lèvres. Elle s'apelle Buffy.   
  
............How can life be what you want it to be................  
  
Je relève la tête. Ce n'était que mon reflet dans le lac gelé. Il hante mes cauchemards. Les moments où il fait l'amour avec le vent, je n'entends plus de cris. Il ne reste que la glace sur ma peau. Il ne reste que la glace en moi.  
  
.............You're frozen....................  
  
J'ai offert mon âme au monde. Et aujoud'hui, il ne me reste que l'hiver. Je me frappe parfois. Jusqu'à ce que le sang défigure mon visage. Pas de douleur. Pas de hurlements. J'attends la nuit, là où les créatures sans humanité sortent pour devenir une partie de moi. Je sens ce plaisir, cette jouissance, cette extase dans mes veines lorsque je tue. La mort m'apporte la sensation d'être vivante. Il n'y a que le froid. Rien ne m'atteint. Rien ne me tue. Rien ne me récussite. Je suis une scuicidée. N'ayez pas ma mort sur la conscience. Oubliez la glace. Mes yeux ne s'ouvrent pas sur un monde blanc. Il y a juste le silence. Eternel comme l'hiver.  
  
............ When your heart is not open..........  
  
Fermé aux yeux des innocents. Tel est le monde inscrit en moi. La nuit n'apporte que la délivrance d'attendre un lendemain au goût de mort qui ne viendra jamais. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire fondre la glace dans mon coeur. Prisonnier du cristal, il ne peut qu'attendre le passage dans l'oubli. Tout comme ce que je conaissais de moi avant.  
  
........You're so consumed with how much you get........  
  
Les cendres éteintes de mon âme sont là à mes pieds. Un seul souffle et il ne reste plus rien de moi. Mais êtes-vous sûrs qu'il reste quelque chose de vivant dans ce froid?  
  
........You waste your time with hate and regret...........  
  
L'espoir est devenue bleu comme les veines gelées. Comme la vie.  
  
...........You're broken...........  
  
Sommes-nous des héros ?  
  
..............When your heart's not open............  
  
Pas quand le feu est éteint.  
  
.............Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart.........  
  
Sa peau était blanche, couleur d'une neige encore tremblante aux débuts de l'automne. Si sombre et si lumineuse. Elle me fascinait. Je la caressais et plus rien n'existait. Au loin, des murmmures. Sa voix. Grave. Etrange. Cassée. Comme les restes d'un sortilège prononcé à demi-mots. Damnée sous cette peau, maudite par ce souffle inexistant, prisonnière d'un enchantement vampirique. Je collais ma tête contre sa poitrine, pour écouter un coeur qui ne battait jamais. Et il n'y avait plus rien que le silence entre deux corps transpirants après le péché de la chair. Juste l'illusion d'exister par la mort. Et ce vent glacial qui séparait mes pensées des siennes. Une peau si froide...  
  
.............Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart.............  
  
Après le sexe et le sang, de nous il ne restait que des mots. Je sentais contre le mien, un corps froid, vide de toute vie, blanc sans pouvoir être aussi beau qu'un hiver de passion. Contre ma poitrine, je ne serrais plus qu'un être décharné et glacé par l'amour sans âme qu'il portait à son obsession, celle qui causerait sa perte dans les flammes de l'enfer. Moi .  
  
............Mmmmmm, give yourself to me................  
  
Des pics de glace transperçaient ma chair frêle, et mon sang devenait bleu de haine contre le plaisir éprouvé à se donner à son simple reflet, sans vouloir jamais l'avouer. Je le jetais au loin, avide d'avoir encore plus de froid, simplement pour savoir que quelqu'un comme moi existait. Je ne ne lui ai jamais dit. Je le frappais, ne supportant pas de l'aimer. Je serai morte pour un seul toucher de ses lèvres inanimées sur les miennes. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il avait de pire et de plus gelé en moi. Et il ne m'a apporté qu'un amour mort.  
  
..............Mmmmmm, you hold the key.....................  
  
Je ne pouvais rien lire en lui. Il était mort de l'intérieur. Attendant ces mots qui ne sortiront jamais de ma bouche. Elle ne caressait que ses mains, lorsque le dégoût de moi-même me laissait me dire qu'un jour sans doute je l'aimerai. Je me suis conduit à ma propre perte. Même en voulant me réchauffer, je n'ai fait que sombrer dans un océan sans vie. Il tenait entre ses mains la clé du royaume blanc.  
  
.............Now there's no point in placing the blame............  
  
J'aimais être gelée. Je l'aimais, tout simplement.  
  
...............And you should know I suffer the same............  
  
Dans ses bras, lorsque nous ne faisions rien, j'avais l'impression d'être quelque chose de vivant. La glace de votre peur qui fond.  
  
...............If I lose you.....................  
  
Et je l'ai perdu.  
  
..............My heart will be broken.............  
  
Il ne me reste que mes larmes. Des larmes qui n'arrivent plus à couler.  
  
...............Love is a bird, she needs to fly................  
  
Ma main avec la sienne, et ce feu glacial qui nous unissait lors de l'acte sexuel. Mais cette-fois, c'était la mort qui nous séparait. Il allait se tuer. Se tuer pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Voila ce qu'il croyait. Et ce que je croyais, entre folie et raison... Ses yeux dans les miens. La chaleur des braises contre la froideur de nos deux âmes perdues. Je ne ressentais plus rien, ni la douleur, ni la peur de le perdre. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je l'aimais. Juste un silence.  
  
................Let all the hurt inside of you die.................  
  
Je l'ai blessé dans mon étang de glace, poussé dans le gouffre du scuicide. Je le suis déjà. Jamais tuée.  
  
.................You're frozen......................  
  
Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, un murmmure que seul un être de chair froide pouvait entendre. Je crois qu'il avait trop espéré pour le savoir au moment de disparaître de ma vie pour toujours. Il ne croyait plus en rien.  
  
.............When your heart's not open...............  
  
C'était son coeur à lui qui était gelé. Il aimait trop. Il m'a donné tout de lui et j'ai tout perdu. Par ma faute. Par fierté. Par amour. Par froideur....  
  
..............Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart..............  
  
J'enlève mes vêtements. Le vent glisse sur ma peau, je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'un léger murmmure oublié.  
  
..............Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart...............  
  
Adieu Dawn. Adieu Willow. Oubliez ce que vous avez connu de moi. Sans lui, je brûle trop. Je m'allonge par terre, roulée en boule contre le mur de neige.  
  
..............Mmmmmm, give yourself to me...............  
  
Je sens sa main sur mon corps, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Enfoui en moi pour l'éternit  
  
..............Mmmmmm, you hold the key..................  
  
Je suis au froid à présent. Comme toujours.  
  
Je l'aimais.  
  
FIN 


End file.
